


And The Elder Tree Blossomed

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Forest God Dean, Human Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Dean, Mpreg Eventually, Soldier Gabriel, Soldier Sam, nymph crowley, nymph michael, soldier cain, soldier lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, when mankind was new, there was horrible suffering. The land was harsh, and cruel to the humans who struggled to survive, and brought no mercy on their children. </p><p>A forest god took pity on them and helped them With food, shelter and warmth. Though as humanity grew, so did their greed. </p><p>When one human goes too far, the forest god once again shows mercy but in exchange many years from then once humanity no longer needs him, A child will be born with his mark must be sacrificed on his eighteenth birthday  Or a horrible fate will befall the land. </p><p>...Too bad no one got Castiel's permission first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jacarandas

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

_Long ago, when mankind was new, there was horrible suffering. The land was harsh and cruel to the humans who struggled to survive and brought no mercy on their children._ _  
_ _  
_ _Unsurvivable conditions brought many deaths and sadness to them, but the forest the surrounded their homes brought mercy. The beings of the forest, hearing their cries gave the fruit from their trees, the branches that have fallen for their shelters, fur from the animals who peacefully passed away._ _  
_ _  
_ _The forest was kind to the needy humans who took the gifts with kindness, but slowly as the human population grew, they started taking with greed._ _  
_ _  
_ _With greed, they had started venturing into the Forest taking all they wanted and leaving nothing behind. The beings were kind and full of love, they allowed the humans to take from them till they had no more to give...or so they thought._ _  
_ _  
_ _The leader of the village needing more than just fallen branches to build homes for the growing population...and cut down the first tree. With the tree's life gone, however, it had unknowingly taken the life of one of the beings, whose soul was connected to it._ _  
_ _  
_ _Angry, the spirit god of the forest came to slay the man. When the man begged for mercy, not knowing what he had done, the God showed forgiven._ _  
_ _  
_ _"You may cut all the tree's without my mark." The God looked down at the man who coward below him. "Build your shelters and live, I will give you years of bountiful land but In return, however, I demand sacrifice."_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Years from now, when your cities are at prime and you humans no longer require my help. A child from your bloodline, the bloodline from the man that had slain the first tree, will be born with my mark. Upon the child's eighteenth birthday, they must be brought to my woods or a horrible fate will fall the land." The God warned before the man could speak his agreement the god was gone._ _  
_ _  
_ _As promised they stayed away from the trees with his mark, cutting down all others as the God kept his bargain. The forest beings never are seen again, but presence felt great enough that the humans never stayed long in the forest. The story passed down from generation to generation, became more of an urban legend than fact. People grew to fear the forest and built a large wall around it that only the leafs of the tall trees could be seen and over time it was almost forgotten._ _  
_ _  
_ _The small town grew into big cities, the cities where tall metal skyscrapers and lights that drown out the night sky, the city was full of life. Thought people claimed at night when the city was the quietest, they saw someone at the top of the tree, playing a sad song on a wooden flute. Though just like alien and Bigfoot sightings it was heavily dismissed because such things don't exist...right?_

_______________________________________________________________________

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The young seventeen year old thumbed his finger over the birthmark of his neck, as he stared out at the city of lights from his bedroom window. The forest, the heart of the city, too hard to see in the sickening dark was a good distance away. He didn't care for the forest, the idea of the forest brought a sickening feeling to his stomach.  
  
The port door to his room slid open as his aunt walked in with a cupcake. He smiled at her as she moved to sit next to him, the single candle on his cupcake was lit.  
  
"Aunt Naomi. You didn't have to." The young adult smiled as she held the cupcake up.  
  
"Of course I did, Castiel! No one turns eighteen twice you know." Naomi smiled as she watched him move to blow out the candle. "Whoa! Not yet! You need to make a wish."  
  
"Okay." Castiel laughed to himself as he closed his eyes. "I wish...I wish for a lifetime of adventures." Castiel confessed as he softly blew out the candle. The flame fought against the air from his lungs before it died, castiel happily taking the candle out consuming the cupcake as his aunt cupped his face.  
  
"Adventures are amazing. They are new and exciting, but they also bring heartache little one. Don't forget that." Naomi kissed his forehead. "It will be hard but worth it." Castiel smiled softly, as he felt so sleepy, as he watched his aunt pet his face. She seemed so sad, her eyes turned to the door as someone walked into it, Castiel unable to make out who as the whole world went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
He awoke to the loud sound of Alarms, his head spinning as he found himself on the back of an army truck. Castiel shot up trying to move, but he was tied up. The army personnel around the Forest up in guard, guns pointed to the forest as they opened the forest gate which hasn't been opened in centuries.  
  
"What's going on?!" Castiel yelped as he earned himself a hard flick on the nose.  
  
"Quiet, cadet." The soldier chewed roughly on gum or tobacco. Three other soldiers laughed at the startled boy, who looked like he was going to pee himself. "I'm Lucifer, that's Cain, Gabriel and that's Sam. We will be accompanying you into the forest. Think of us as the diplomats of this here mission."  
  
"F-Forest?! No! I-I don't want to go in there!" Castiel struggled.  
  
"The forest has cleared a path for the first time in years. A straight path. For the chosen little one with the birthmark. Which you unlucky spineless son of a bitch are granted."  
  
"B-birthmark?! Forest?!" Castiel croaked out. "You mean that stupid story?! It's not real!"  
  
"If it's not real you got nothing to worry about princess." Gabriel smirked. "If it's not real, we will go into that forest and nothing will happen and we walk out. Simple as that."  
  
"I-if ...it is r-real..?" Castiel choked out.  
  
"If it's real, we will go into that forest and it will eat you and we walk out. Simple as that." Gabriel chuckled as Castiel started to struggle more.

Castiel yelped struggling, as the soldiers jumped out of the truck. Lucifer grabbing castiel yanking him roughly along. As the door opened allowing them inside, they dragged castiel through the door. Castiel screaming and kicking as the doors to the forest closed locking them behind the wall. Castiel was hyperventilating in panic as the soldiers made sure their guns were fully armed and ready.

  
"Untie the dead weight. He's got nowhere to run now." Lucifer called as Sam softly knelt down untying him.  
  
"Just stay next to us. I promise we won't let anything hurt you." Sam stated. "They might seem like assholes but they aren't...heartless anyways." Sam reassured as he handed Castiel a paper bag to breathe with.  
  
"Let's get going. The forest his thick and the closer to sunset it is the more light we lose." Lucifer stated as Cain stood cocking his gun.  
  
"Pay attention to your surroundings. Anything seems off, shoot then ask questions." Cain laughed.  
  
"Come on Castiel." Sam helped castiel up.  
  
"Babe, don't baby him." Gabriel sighed to Sam, but Sam ignored him as castiel softly climbed to Sam's arm as they made their way through the forest.  
_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked for what felt like hours, Castiel was exhausted, the sun was going down quickly, his fear kept him awake and on edge, there was no sounds in the forest. The world seemed endless, and castiel was starting to actually relax at the idea that nothing was happening when the sound of a flute played. The men stopped pointing their gun towards the noise as the soft music played.  
  
"So the rumors were true..." Sam breathed as Castiel tensed, "Stay behind me and follow."

Lucifer whispered as they followed the noise. When the light showed through the forest the closer they got till there was an opening, the soldiers knelt down as naked people danced around by the fire, their bodies covered in paints and clay in beautiful designs. On their heads were some sort of things that no one could make out. Singing songs and celebrating something as they roasted a pig.  
  
Castiel breathed roughly into the paper bag as his eyes landed on the man in the wooden throne, the green eyes glowed brightly. The man on the throne was beautiful, messy spikes of brown hair, clean shaven looking face. He wore a golden crown, covered in paint from head to toe like the others, his face looked like it was painted like a skull which castiel only panicked harder. Unlike the others, his lower body was covered in a cloth that looked like it was from some leather.  
  
"Someone shut him up." Gabriel hissed about Castiel's hyperventilating.  
  
"Calm down. Shh. Or they will hear you." Sam stated as a sound of leafs crumpling caused Lucifer to turn pointing the gun at the rustling. His eyes landed on a naked man, who seemed startled by the men. He blinked at them innocently under dried paint and clay.  
  
His eyes a sea green stated into Lucifer's eyes, as the naked man froze like a deer in headlights, which was a good analogy with the antlers on his head which Lucifer assumed were fake. The other men pointing the guns as well, but the man didn't see scared just surprised. The man continued to blink, and for a second Lucifer forgot where he was, lost in his eyes.  
  
"Lucy? What are your orders?" Cain asked as Lucifer.  
  
"St-stand down." Lucifer composed himself.  
  
"But he could give away our position to the enemy." Cain hissed.  
  
"That is an order." Lucifer hissed as they all lowered their weapons. The man stared at them for a long time before beginning to move again, softly coming out of the dark forest.

  
They slowly realized by the moving tail that maybe the antlers weren't fake as the man walked out towards the king.  
He softly moved to the king and nuzzled his painted legs, before the king raised his chin. The deer man looked towards the bushes in like a silent conversation before moving away. The king stood as he looked towards the bushes.  
  
"My guests! Fear not, and come from your hiding places. No one shall harm you here." The King's voice echoed as the other creatures stopped, now obvious seen they weren't human. Like the deer boy, they showed signs of other animals on them, which only seemed to make castiel hyperventilate harder into the bag. It was silence for a few minutes as castiel was shoved through the bushes by Gabriel, castiel stood frozen by fear.  
  
"EAT HIM." Gabriel called out as Castiel was two seconds away from peeing himself.  
  
"Gabe!" Sam hissed loudly.  
  
"Every man for themselves, babe." Gabriel stated and earns a punch to the nose, he groaned in pain.  
  
"This is exactly why we broke up." Sam hissed.  
  
Castiel had been too busy looking at the bushes, that he completely forgot about the king. Turning back to the king, he tensed seeing the king face to face with him. He froze as the king grabbed his face, examining him like a horse at a pony show.  
  
Turning Castiel's face roughly from side to side, he forced open Castiel's mouth examining his teeth, before he let go of his face to circle him. The king stood a good head taller than castiel, obviously stronger and built. Compared to castiel who still had a little more than average 'baby fat' as he called it.  
  
"So you are what the fates decided will bare my mark." The King mumbled as he frowned distastefully. "Expected you to be taller...stronger...less like a newborn foal and more like rhino...but I guess of this is what the fates decided then so be it." The king raised the scared eighteen years old's hand in the air, speaking in a language that castiel did not understand and the nymphs cheered the party starting up again.  
  
"Wh-What did you say?" Castiel shook like a lamb surprised he had the courage to speak.  
  
"I said, may our children be bountiful." The God patted his back.  
  
"Children?" Gabriel and Sam asked confused.  
  
"C-Children?" Castiel choked out as his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed.  
________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Castiel?....Castiel?" Castiel heard a voice echo as his eyes slowly opened to see Sam looking down at him. "Hey buddy...how are you doing?"  
  
"What happened?" Castiel mumbled sitting up.  
  
"Well-" Sam looked at Cain.  
  
"Apparently you aren't here to be eaten." Cain grumbled relaxing back against the tree.  
  
"That's...good news." Castiel looked around, they were sitting in a handmade tent made out of fallen branches in the center of a tree nook. He softly brought his hand to thumb over his birthmark, as he looked at the soldiers. "What's the bad news?"  
  
"Bad news he wants to fuck you...or was that the good news?" Gabriel mumbled.  
  
"Shit." Castiel squeezed his eyes shut cursing as he remembered. "Does he think I'm a girl? Babies?! It shows you guys, you brought the wrong person."  
  
"It's you sugar lips." Gabriel whistled. "Born from the right bloodline. Right birthmark. On the day we completely discontinued using trees?"  
  
"Well, there has to be another. I'm not the person you were looking for." Castiel huffed, as the leaf made door parted open, as the deer man from last night entered still naked and covered with paint. Must be a thing here to be naked and painted all the time, Gabriel commented later.  
  
He softly bowed, placing wooden bowls of fruit and meat in front of them. He flinched when Gabriel rudely reached out touching the antlers.  
  
"Dude this is fucking freaky-out!" Gabriel cried as Lucifer shoved his gun straight into Gabriel's gut.  
  
"Didn't your momma teach you manners?!" Lucifer snapped, as Lucifer softly picked up the food. "Thank you for your kindness." The deer man bowed his head respectfully.  
  
"My lord asks for your presence once you have woken." The deer man asked his eyes looking to castiel, Lucifer too busy deciding he liked the deer man's brown beautiful curls that curled up against his antlers.  
  
"You can talk?" Lucifer asked softly.  
  
"Yes." The deer man smiled softly at him. "It has been a long time since I used this language. I Apologize if I ever am wrong with my words."  
  
"What is your name?" Sam asked his eyes full of curiosity. "I'm Sam, this idiot is Gabe, Cain, Lucifer and castiel.  
  
"My name is Michael." The deer man smiled. "Translated from my tongue to yours. I will be tending to your needs during your stay."  
  
"Do you mind if i ask What is your name in your tongue?" Sam asked pulling out his holographic notebook. Michael softly as he softly made deer noises, which Sam recorded into his notebook.  
  
"Why are you all butt fucking naked and letting your junks bounce arou-ouch?" Gabriel asked rudely getting a smack in the back of the head by Sam, as Castiel changed the subject.  
  
"Where is the king?" Castiel brushed his knees as he stood up. He had to explain he wasn't the right person, the faster he got this done, the faster he could go home.  
  
"I shall take you to him." Michael stood, bowing his head at the others before taking castiel.  
  
Castiel walked behind Michael walking through the pathway of cherry blossoms, He recognized the area from last night as they passed it. Decorated in beautiful flowers and fruits, he wondered how he saw it so scary last night. On the Kings throne, the base of a strong tree, had the crown the king had worn last night shone brightly from it.  
  
Castiel's eyes moved to a medium size pond, which was beautifully untouched as Michael stopped at the edge. Castiel gave him an odd look wondering why he had stopped.  
  
"My lord, your mate is here. As requested." Michael stated as Castiel gave him a look.  
  
"Mate? Like mate as in friend? R-right?" Castiel choked out as the water was disturbed as the king came from under the water. The paint gone from his skin now, as he walked from the water. Castiel's eyes slowly slid down as the naked dripping man walked up to him, His eyes widened at the view of his-. "Oh my God." Castiel looked away using his hand to block the view.  
  
"Hello." The King smiled happily, as he tried to move to see Cas better but Castiel's hand blocked him.  
  
"Uh...hi." Castiel kept his hand up. "Listen-"  
  
"How are you feeling?" The God asked concerned.  
  
"I'm g-good." Castiel cleared his throat. "H-hey-"  
  
"What's your name?" The king asked.  
  
"C-Castiel." Castiel choked out. "Just listen for a-"  
  
"I-I'm dean." The king softly pushed Castiel's hand down softly as he stared happily into Castiel's eyes. Castiel blinked nervously at him letting out a nervous smile.  
  
"D-Dean. Look. You seem...very nake-i mean n-nice." Castiel struggled with the words, as Dean tried to touch his face, but he softly shied away. "B-But I'm not who you're looking for."  
  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked trying to take in the details of his face.  
  
"I'm not your...whatever. I don't have your mark." Castiel laughed awkwardly. "Sorry for wasting your time."  
  
"Don't be silly." Dean laughed cupping Castiel's face, as his other hand slid down Castiel's birthmark. "The mark is a mark from the fates, it is my native tongue. Unmistakable. It means-"  
  
"I'm not a girl. I'm a boy. I can't have babies." Castiel stated obviously getting more and more angry.  
  
"Not ideally what I wanted but I'm willing to adjust. I'm willing to carry our children." Dean shrugged as he smiled.  
  
"Carry our..." Castiel swallowed the words before he snapped with fear and panic. "I don't want children with you, I want to go home." Dean seemed...hurt, taken back by what he had heard.  
  
"You...want to leave?" Dean asked sadly. "But...I love you."  
  
"You don't love me! You don't even know me!" Castiel snapped.  
  
"...but I want to." Dean looked at him.  
  
"Look! I don't mean to hurt your feelings but it's better this way. You need to find some doe lady or a turtle boy and make a lot of babies and live happily ever after. Okay? I'm going home." Castiel turned walking away as Dean look panicked.  
  
"Y-You can't go!" Dean grabbed his wrist stopping him.  
  
"Dean-" castiel sighed annoyed Dean wasn't getting the hint.  
  
"You don't understand. I'm the last of my kind!" Dean pleaded.  
  
"Dean-!" Castiel sighed annoyed.  
  
"Without you my kind will go extinct!" Dean begged.  
  
"You don't need me!" Castiel snapped.  
  
"You are the key to saving my race! The one the fates gave to wear my mark for a reason. You see humans and gods are like trying to breed cats and rabbits! It doesn't work! It's against nature! Same goes with nymphs and gods! But the fates, They gave you the unique chromosomes to be able to breed with me-"  
  
"I'm sorry you are the last of your kind. But they should have picked someone else! I am going home." Castiel snapped harshly pulling his hand away, this was all too much for him, he wanted to go to his aunt Naomi. He wanted to go home to the bright city, the flying cars, the advanced technology that had plumbing!  
  
Castiel started to walk away, when vines circled his body locking it in place, he cried out when he felt them start to crush his chest. He screamed in pain, but the vines seemed to stop when it was so tight castiel had a hard time breathing. He couldn't even struggle the vines gripped him, as the vines turned him to look at the god who brought chills to his spine. The clouds grew dark overhead as Dean's angry dark glare stared at the boy, castiel never felt so much...fear. Even the nymphs shied away keeping their distance as Michael and the others bowed in respect.  
  
"Have you forgotten who you are speaking with, Human?" Dean spoke his voice boomed, as castiel shook harder. "I am a god! I will teach you what disrespect gets you."  
  
"I-i...sorry!" Castiel choked out as he felt the vines start to tighten, he screamed but a loud smack caused the vines to stop. Castiel struggled to breathe as he opened his eyes to see a hedgehog nymph standing by the god. He had hit the god in the head with his cane, the god cringed in obvious pain.  
  
"What the hell, old man?!" Dean hissed only to receive another hit to the head.  
  
"Stop being a baby. Can't you see you are scaring the boy? This is no way to be with guests. Now stop throwing your tantrum make it sunny again and let him go." The hedgehog waved him off as the god looked annoyed but waved his hand and castiel fell onto his knees breathing roughly and shaking.  
  
"Go get painted and nice. Come find us once you have calmed down." The hedgehog softly helped castiel up, as the God turned angrily walking towards his throne. The nymphs moving to the throne as well softly started to finger paint the god's body, as the King pouted looking away. "I apologize for him, he's got himself a temper."  
  
"I-I want to g-go home." Castiel felt tears fall.  
  
"I'm sorry little one." The hedgehog sighed. "That can't happen...come with me I'll take you back to your friends." Castiel looked at the older man, who softly escorted him back to the tent. He had hedgehog ears and nose, but the spikes on his back weren't real, held onto his back by a light wooden structure made with wood spikes that held to his back by vine. Michael followed close behind, keeping a respectful distance, as they came back to the tent. Castiel moved into Sam's arms starting to cry instantly.  
  
"Castiel? What's wrong?" Sam softly held him as Gabriel frowned at the intimacy.  
  
"He had an ugly encounter with my son." The man stated as Gabriel looked at him up and down. "The king isn't good with his emotions."  
  
"No offense, but you don't look like a god." Gabriel stated rudely.  
  
"That's became I'm not." The hedgehog stated taking a seat. "But I am the only family that boy has. I raised him from when he was a wee one."  
  
"Listen old man, this is touching and all but it's obvious we are being detained in here. Every time we try to leave the tent we are ordered to stay." Lucifer chewed on tobacco from his bag.  
  
"My name is Crowley." The hedgehog grumbled. "And It's for our safety. We know your kind. You brought weapons did you not? Sacrifice your weapons and we will be able to let you wander, not unaccompanied but you will not be forced to remain here." The soldiers exchanged glances.  
  
"What protects us from them?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Our people here know nothing of the cruelties of murder and violence. It's best we keep it that way." Crowley stated. "You aren't given an ultimatum. That is the only way you are allowed out of this tent."  
  
"It seems you know more about the real world than anyone else." Cain stated, obviously noting the coldness in his voice.  
  
"I know the cruelties of you humans." Crowley softly touched the wooden fake spikes before he stood. "You aren't as welcomed as the boy, if you do one thing I don't like. Then you will be thrown out. Now, give your weapons over, I won't ask again." The soldiers looked at each other before they handed the hedgehog the guns, and other miscellaneous weapons. Crowley left without a bow, as Lucifer stood brushing off his knees.  
  
"Well, that was fun." Lucifer chuckled.  
  
"We have no weapons." Gabriel snapped. "No way to protect ourselves from the God! This isn't the mission I signed up for."  
  
"You signed up because you knew Sam did and you want to get back with your ex." Lucifer snapped. "Don't act all high and mighty." Gabriel blushed with embarrassment and anger and stormed out as Cain sighed standing.  
  
"Gabe!" Sam called to his ex.  
  
"I'll get him." Cain left the tent, as Sam comforted castiel. Lucifer glanced at the tent door, then Sam who softly rubbed the crying teens back.  
  
"You can go. I got this." Sam reassured, as Lucifer nodded hesitantly before walking out of the tent.  
  
Nymphs walked around the main clearing, working on their little tasks. It was so weird to see half animal people walking around doing normal things, his eyes spotted Michael who was brushing out his tail on a log next to the lake. Lucifer slowly made his way over to the nymph who heard the crunching of leaves and turned to him.  
  
"Did you need something, master Lucifer?" He moved to bow.  
  
"Uh! N-No! I just...wanted to thank you for being so kind to us." Lucifer blushed as he scratched his head.  
  
"It is not problems to me." Michael stated in his broken English, blinking his big doe eyes, that Lucifer couldn't help but stare at. "Would you like a tour of the village?"  
  
"I would love one." Lucifer confessed as Michael smiled.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, I noticed you all have a symbol...mark thing on your back." Lucifer asked as he ducked under a fallen tree. "What does it mean?"  
  
"It was before my time." Michael confessed. "But it was to mark which trees had nymph spirits attached to it." He stated, his tail lightly moved as he walked. "The symbol means life."  
  
"Where are we going anyways?" Lucifer asked as he slightly slipped, Michael pausing to grab his hand to help lead him to the forest. Pausing as they got to a young blossom tree, a mark on the tree just like all the others Michael lead Lucifer to it.  
  
"This is my life tree." Michael smiled proudly, Lucifer blinked looking at the young tree, as the cherry trees blossoms fell off the tree as though like rain.  
  
"You're connected to this tree?" Lucifer touched it tenderly.  
  
"When our tree dies. We die." Michael confessed.  
  
"So...the legend...the story of the human cutting down the first tree...?" Lucifer noticed Michael cringe.  
  
"It is a story of much sadness." Michael stated as Lucifer regretted bringing it up.  
  
"Your tree is beautiful." Lucifer smiled changing the subject as Michaels tail moved happily.  
  
"One day my tree will be tall enough to see the sun." Michael happily stated, the trees thick around it, and it was still young and growing.  
  
"No offense but why did you show me this?" Lucifer asked as Michael blinked.  
  
"Because I believe friendship begin with trust." Michael smiled softly.  
  
"Ah, a heart on your sleeve kind of guy. I respect that." Lucifer chuckled as Michael looked at him confused.  
  
"My heart is not on my sleeve. I do not have a sleeve. It is right here." Michael took Lucifer's hand placing it on his chest, before Lucifer could object. Lucifer could feel the heartbeat drumming in the buck's chest, his hand smearing the paint underneath. He went deep red, as Michael blinked at him innocently. "See? It's in my chest."  
  
"Yes, yes it is." Lucifer smiled as he hesitantly took his hand away. "I-i smeared your paint."  
  
"It's okay. I don't mind." The deer smiled as he lead him towards the next spot.  
________________________________________________________________

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Castiel's tears eventually stopped as Sam held him, Sam softly petting his back, only when he sat up did Sam speak.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sam asked as castiel nodded.  
  
"Yeah..." Castiel pulled his knees to his chest. "I want to go home."  
  
"I know..." Sam patted him.  
  
"I didn't ask for this." Castiel bit his lip.  
  
"To be fair, no one asks for a lot of the shit they go through." Sam stated with a chuckle. "Heartache and struggles come with life."  
  
"What am I supposed to do? I-i can't give him what he wants. I can't mentally do that. That's...that's too much...I..." Castiel sucked in air.  
  
"Listen... I am not supposed to tell you this...but...we aren't here as diplomats to make sure this goes well...we were sent here for much more..." He raised Castiel's chin. "Just play along, by your time, okay? I'll make sure you get home okay?" Castiel wanted to ask more, to get more detail, but he trusted Sam.  
  
"O-okay..." Castiel breathed out wondering what the price of his freedom will cost.


	2. A word made up by someone who's afraid to get too close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Dean grumbled, sitting poutingly on his throne, a little storm cloud over his head, threatened to pour rain water over him. His mate, the ones the fates blessed him with, was an ever living asshole. Dean tapped his chin in his hand, mumbling all pissed off. Couldn’t the fates have sent him someone at least attractive?! 

 

“Raining isn’t going to make things better.” Crowley sighed as Dean crossed his arms leaning back on his throne chair. 

 

“Maybe it will. “ Dean grumbled, as it started to rain. Dean sighed as little flowers started to pop out of his skin, Crowley shook his head plucking one.

 

“If you spent any time at all on anything but pouting, you might have solved world hunger by now.” Crowley joked.

 

“I figured that out years ago.” Dean waved him off with a sigh. “...Why did the the fates send my only hope of continuing my species with... _ him.” _

 

“And...what’s wrong with him exactly?” Crowley asked curiously rubbing the flower on his under arm to smell better. 

 

“He’s...Stupid.” Dean mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

 

“You know, that’s exactly his problem with you.” Crowley stated. “You don’t know him.” 

 

“So?” Dean scoffed. “What does knowing him have to do with us mating?” Dean crossed his arms tighter, looking away. 

 

“Everything.” Crowley spoke. “That’s how the humans do it now. They have children together because they like each other.” 

 

“Since when?” Dean frowned. 

 

“A while now.” Crowley scratched at his wooden spine. 

 

“...” Dean sighed. 

 

“Trying friending the boy before trying to bed him.” Crowley offered as the god sighed again. 

 

“...He’s acting like I want to do this too.” Dean mumbled rubbing his face. “I just want it done.”

 

“I think it would benefit you both to take some time. Without the pressures on you both.” Crowley rubbed Dean’s spine. “Who knows maybe you’ll grow to really love each other-”

 

“No.” Dean breathed standing up, crowley watched him start to walk away. “I won’t.” Crowley sighed sadly, at the poor god that lost everything. 

  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel rubbed his face tiredly, as his body welcomed him to being awake. He had been here a week since he started living amongst the Nymphs, which besides being stared at constantly and waited on hand and foot. He has started to feel a bit more comfortable at this place. Though the thought of home was always in the back of his mind, he no longer burst into tears at the thought of the God. 

 

Dean. 

 

He hasn’t seen him since he rejected him. 

 

Which was  **_COMPLETELY_ ** okay with Castiel.

 

Just...If he really needed Castiel that badly why wasn’t he trying? Maybe his whole situation wasn’t so serious after all. Maybe Dean would just let him go.

 

“Human.” A voice made Castiel yelp and sit up. Castiel found himself face to face with Dean who was now sitting on the edge of his sleeping bag. Castiel looked around for help, but the others had long gone from the tent. Dean tilted his head to the left as Castiel started to hyperventilate. 

 

“You okay, Human?” Dean blinked as Castiel grabbed for his paper bag under his pillow, breathing into it as he started seeing stars.

 

“I’m going to throw up.” Castiel breathed in his panic attack, Dean lightly reached a hand out but Castiel started to flinch away. “NO MEANS NO!” Dean made a annoyed face.

 

“I understand consent.” Dean spoke very seriously. “Unfortunately it’s a concept humans have a hard time understanding.” 

 

“What does  _ that _ mean?” Castiel made a face as Dean eyed him softly.

 

“Do you want to feel better or don’t you?” Dean asked calmly, Castiel hesitated to trust him. 

 

“....Okay.” Castiel breathed, as Dean slowly brought a hand to his forehead. Castiel tensed when Dean’s ring finger touched his forehead. Castiel’s panic attack,  _ calmed  _ the second the touched occurred. “...Whoa.” Castiel touched his stomach feeling ten times better. “Just...by touching me with one finger?”

 

“Imagine what I can do with three.” Dean winked teasing but Castiel tensed again. “...I was kidding. Joke...” 

 

“O-Oh.” Castiel breathed looking down, holding himself. Silence filled the room, as Castiel slowly nodded rubbing his own arm. 

 

“....I know...you just woke up.” Dean choked out awkwardly as Castiel cast a freaked out look. “L-Look, I wasn’t watching you.”

 

“Uh-huh.” Castiel obviously didn’t believe him.

 

“Look, I’m not trying to make things...weirder than they have to be.” Dean growled getting annoyed. “I was just wondering if you wanted to eat with me.” 

 

“...” Castiel looked at him like there was a catch. 

 

“Just nevermind-” Dean sat up to leave. 

 

“Why?” Castiel asked as Dean turned to look at him. “Why do you want to eat with me?”

 

“....because you’re right. I don’t know you.” Dean eyed him. “...I thought...maybe it would be nice too.”

 

“....” Castiel said nothing before he noticed a hand sliding into the tent. Castiel paused seeing a thumbs up. Sam? 

 

“...Sorry, I’ll go.” Dean turned, not wanting Dean to see the hand Castiel grabbed for him, but Castiel was still tangled in his sheets. Castiel fell forward as Dean moved to catch him in his arms. Castiel choked out in surprise looking up at Dean who looked just as surprise. 

 

“....so...what were you thinking for breakfast?” Castiel laughed being dipped by Dean. Dean could only blink.

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel scratched at his clothes, which he wished he had a washing machine. He had been wearing these clothes since he got here, and all he wanted was a fresh pair of clothes. Maybe some tv. Castiel walked behind Dean, lost in thought that when Dean finally came to a stop, Castiel almost crashed into him.

 

“Whoa. Sudden stop.” Castiel gave a nervous laugh as he looked around at the dense forest he was in. “...So...where exactly is breakfast?” Castiel asked.

 

“Depends what you want.” Dean ushered to the tops of the trees, fruits from pineapples to oranges ranged up there. Castiel seemed taken back as he looked up at the variety. 

 

“Whoa...I don’t even know what half of these are.” Castiel laughed in surprise. 

 

“Your kind has a...habit of running things...dry.” Dean commented, as he hit the tree, a coconut fell into his hand before he tossed it to castiel. Castiel blinked catching it, as he eyed the food. 

 

“What is this?” Castiel laughed.

 

“Coconut.” Dean smiled. “The last time these were around, were about a century ago for your people.” 

 

“A century…” Castiel breathed, as he eyed the food. “How do you eat it, it’s rock solid.” Castiel knocked on the coconut. Dean smiled to himself at Castiel’s confusion. 

 

“May I?” Dean asked, picking a rock up from the ground moving close to him. Castiel hesitantly nodded, as Dean moved behind him. Holding him from behind, as he put the rock to the coconut. “Okay, you have to be quick. Once I hit it, put it to your lips.” 

 

“What? Why?” Castiel laughed now curious if it was like a egg inside. 

 

“You’ll see. Trust me.” Dean stated, as Castiel smiled to himself nodding.

 

“Okay.” Castiel nodded preparing himself. 

 

“Ready?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. Dean hit the coconut with the rock as Castiel held it. Coconut water poured out of the coconut which Castiel gasped in amazement. “Go go go!” 

 

Castiel pressed it to his lips, gulping it down taking in the sticky bitter sweetness of the coconut. Castiel felt the water slid down his throat on the inside and out, and when no more came out Castiel started to laugh, covering his mouth to wipe away the water.

 

Castiel turned looking at Dean, who smiled triumphantly. Castiel broke into laughter as he tried to dry himself with his shirt. 

 

“That was good.” Castiel confessed, laughing again, looking up at the coconut tree Dean obtained that from.

 

“I’m not much for the coconut.” Dean confessed looking up at it as well before moving towards Castiel. Castiel felt Dean take the coconut from Castiel’s hand. Castiel blinked in surprise as Dean broke open the coconut completely. “Here.” 

 

Castiel hesitantly took the coconut from dean who used the sharp edge of the rock to scrape apart the coconut for Castiel to eat. 

 

“Take a bite.” Dean offered, as Castiel tried the piece of the fruit. 

 

“It’s juice AND food?” Castiel laughed in surprise. “So...it’s hard like a rock, yummy and tasty?” 

 

“Same.” Dean joked playfully, as Castiel shook his head shoving him lightly. 

 

“I want to try everything.” Castiel turned looking at every single different fruit tree. He turned to Dean smiling happily. 

 

“You’ll get sick if you try everything today.” Dean walked over ruffling his hair. “But you can have a new fruit every single morning if you like.”

 

“Really?” Castiel asked. 

 

“I have so many trees, so many fruits...some that have never been named by man.” Dean smiled to himself as Castiel turned to look at him. 

 

“Wow.” Castiel confessed looking back at the tree. “That’s actually awesome.” 

 

“I...only have one request.” Dean brought up softly as Castiel held himself softly looking back at him. “...That...you try them with me?” Dean asked shyly. “I promise, you don’t have to spend any other time with me if you don’t want...I just...would like breakfast with you.”

 

“....I think that’s fair.” Castiel laughed. “...as long as I can name the unnamed fruit.”

 

“That’s a hard bargain.” Dean pressed his finger to his own lips tapping them. “How about...one day a week, I get to take you out?”

 

“Is THAT your pick up line?” Castiel snorted as Dean shrugged. 

 

“No, it’s fine. I can just name all the fruit….see that spikey one with the pink thornes? Yeah, that’s now a Cas-sucks-ian.” Dean eyed a fruit as Castiel looked up. 

 

“That’s really immature.” Castiel laughed playfully. “Besides that looks more like a Dragonflame.” 

 

“Oh, that really cool blue fuzzy one, now called cool blue fuzzy one.” Dean crossed his arms teasing him.

 

“That’s so lame!” Castiel scoffed. “Besides you’re not human! You can’t count!” Castiel crossed his arms back.

 

“I’m a god, Therefore, I think I win this arguement.” Dean smirked face to face to Castiel as Castiel looked him over with straight up amusement. He eyed him softly before tilting his head to the side.

 

“...I decide the day.” Castiel eyed him.

 

“That’s fine.” Dean shrugged. 

 

“And I can deny your dates any time I choose.” Castiel stated. 

 

“But you have to go through two of them before you decide.” Dean added.

 

“...One.” Castiel stated.

 

“Three.” Dean smirked.

 

“...Then you can name all the fruit.” Castiel waved him away moving to leave but Dean moved in front of him. 

 

“One.” Dean breathed with worry, as Castiel eyed his face.

 

“....One.” Castiel repeated before he turned away looking up at the coconut. “...Think your god-ness can get me another one.” 

 

“Only if you’re quick.” Dean smirked, as he moved towards the tree hitting it. “Actually get some in your mouth this time.”

 

“Maybe break it faster.” Castiel scoffed as Dean caught a fruit. 

 

“Oh is that a challenge?” Dean laughed.

 

“I can’t hear you, you’re taking too long to open my fruit.” Castiel stated, as Dean eyed him. 

 

“Oh you’re so on.” Dean laughed as he handed the fruit to Castiel as he moved behind him, ready to hit it as Castiel prepared to move it to his lips faster. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Dean walked with Castiel as Castiel laughed about the fact he was still picking coconut from his hair. Dean ran his own fingers through his hair, listening to Castiel go on about the coconut’s he was bringing the soldiers, that he carried in a makeshift basket Dean had made for him. Out of giant leaves and vines. Castiel scratched at his shirt, which was uncomfortable by the inability of washing.

 

“Are you okay?” Dean asked. “You don’t have fleas do you?”

 

“Human’s can’t get fleas.” Castiel busted up laughing. 

 

“Really? Because you’re...itchy.” Dean eyed him suspiciously.

 

“My clothes are just uncomfortable because I don’t really have other clothes and these ones are dirty, I would really like to have some clean clothes but I wasn’t given a option to pack.” Castiel confessed. 

 

“Oh! I got clothes.” Dean nodded happily.

 

“R...Really?” Castiel eyed his loincloth. “Could have fooled me.”

 

“I mean...they aren’t as awesome as mine but...It can be arranged I give them to you.” Dean stated turning to look at him.

 

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Castiel smiled to himself before moving past Dean. “Thanks for the breakfast.” 

 

“H-Hey.” Dean called as Castiel turned to look at him. “What’s your favorite color?” Castiel gave him a confused look but was amused none the less.

 

“Blue.” Castiel stated. “...Why?”

 

“Because I want to learn one new thing about you every time I see you.” Dean spoke as Castiel’s amusement turned to surprise. 

 

“...What’s yours?” Castiel asked. 

 

“....Pink.” Dean smiled back as Castiel nodded softly with a small smile before turning and walking back towards his tent. 

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel pushed back the tent flap and paused seeing everyone stare at him, they were eating whatever the nymphs had brought them. Gabriel was the first to speak however.

 

“So did you find it?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Find...what?” Castiel turned his head.

 

“Ugh, you didn’t? You didn’t bang him?” Gabriel groaned.

 

“E-Excuse me?!” Castiel asked obviously angry, but Sam butted in.

 

“Gabriel was just asking if he showed you his...tree.” Sam stated. 

 

“His...tree?” Castiel asked. 

 

“All creatures here are connected to the trees, we were hoping he would have showed you.” Sam spoke softly.

 

“I-I mean he showed me a lot of fruit trees.” Castiel held up the coconuts. “H-He made me try these?”

 

“No.” Sam shook his head. “T-This is cool but...it would be a really old tree. Something that looks older than all the other trees?” 

 

“....” Castiel thought long and hard. “Sorry...he didn’t….”

 

“It’s okay.” Sam stated as Gabriel groaned. “I assumed it wouldn’t be that easy.”

 

“So...being connected to one tree...what does that matter?” Castiel asked as he held out the coconuts to the men.

 

“Well….It’s part of our mission to locate it.” Sam stated as Gabriel eyed the fruit. 

 

“You’re...mission?” Castiel asked as Gabriel knocked it on the floor. “...What exactly is your mission?” Sam hesitated to answer as Lucifer’s voice made them all go silent.

 

“What does it matter to you, if you get home. Right?” Lucifer stated as continued to help himself to the berries michael had brought them. Castiel hesitantly nodded, because he was right, all Castiel wanted to do was get home...did it really matter how?

 

“Y-You open it like this.” Castiel offered after Gabriel started to roll it around confused. Castiel grabbed a rock, and started to hack into it. Dean was much better than this admittedly. It took Castiel a good five minutes to get a dent in it. A hole for Gabriel to drink, and Gabriel tried a sip. 

 

“Ugh.” Gabriel recoiled, handing it to sam. “This tastes like absolute-”

 

“This is great.” Sam lit up as Gabriel’s disgust quickly changed.

 

“Heaven. Ugh. So good. Yep.” Gabriel lied as Sam continued to sip, the other men rolled their eyes.

 

“Are….you sure you don’t want another sip?” Sam offered. “I mean I totally have my own.”

 

“Oh no, it’s like already gone. Might as well finish it.” Gabriel choked out.

 

“Oh no! Gabriel. That’s the _ best _ part.” Castiel smirked breaking the whole thing open and then scraping off the side.

 

“Oh...great...there’s more.” Gabriel’s fake smile was now trying as Sam helped himself to one side of the coconut as the others reached for the slices that Gabriel obviously didn’t want. Lucifer took two, as he helped himself to the slices.

 

“You think the nymphs eat these all the time?” Lucifer asked sliding one into his pocket.

 

“Dean said the fruit is seen for the gods only, he said the nymphs never eat it.” Castiel stated. “Unless offered I guess.” 

 

“That’s cool.” Lucifer stated as he moved to stand. 

 

“...and where are you going?” Cain smirked to himself as Lucifer turned to him. 

 

“For a piss, noisy.” Lucifer mumbled, as Cain shook his head amused as the man left. 

 

“...What were these called again?” Sam asked helping himself to another piece which Gabriel seemed grateful when there were no slices left for him.

 

“Dean said they are called...Coconuts.” Castiel smiled as he explained all Dean had told him.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

“Michael!” Lucifer panted, as Michael who was carrying a pot of water slowly turned smiling at Lucifer.

 

“Lucifer.” Michael smiled softly his little tail wiggled happily. “Nice to see you, so good.” Lucifer smiled at Michael’s bad use of english from his normal nymph language. “What brings you today?”

 

“I...got you a present.” Lucifer pulled the coconut from his pocket as Michael set the pot down to get close to it. 

 

“Is that…?” Michael smiled a very cute smile.

 

“I...know nymphs don’t eat these without permission, but...if you’d like I’d...like to try this with you.” Lucifer held it out to him as Michael blushed taking it slowly.

 

“This...is a big honor.” Michael choked out smiling at Lucifer so happily, Lucifer felt blush creep to his own face. “You’d...really give me this honor?”

 

“...It’s...no big deal.” Lucifer grumbled, looking away as Michael moved it to his lips just as Lucifer started to. They both took a bite as both softly exchanged looks. Michael laughed softly as he chewed. Michael’s little tail wiggled in happiness….To be fail, if Lucifer had a tail...it’d be wagging too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a bit since I posted anything for this. My focus had been on stories that had gotten a instant fanbases which wasn't fair to many of my older stories with potential. But Now that I have priorities and set myself a goal I decided to go back to finish Every single one of my unfinished stories before starting new ones. I have 10 unfinished stories I need and want to finish. Which this one is one of my oldest, and now will actually be continued. 
> 
> This one will be regularly updated most likely every other day or every three days, and I really hope you end up for the ride and enjoying it! 
> 
> XOXOXO
> 
> Emma


	3. Maple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Castiel groaned as he awoke rubbing his face as Sam shook him, half asleep and wanting nothing more than to curl back to sleep more.

 

“Hey.” Sam called as Castiel groaned, sitting up as Sam looked him over. “You got presents.” 

 

“Presents?” Castiel mumbled, as Sam ushered outside the tent, Castiel blinked before coming out of the tent. He paused when he noticed different clothes from an older decade placed in front of the tent. Castiel took in all the beautiful colors and robes, as he smiled softly. “...Definitely not as cool as yours…” Castiel smiled to himself.

 

“What did you say?” Sam asked. 

 

“O-Oh nothing.” Castiel blushed taking the clothes from the floor. “I...wouldn’t even begin to know how to wear these.”

 

“I can help you, Master Castiel.” Michael smiled as Lucifer walked up with Michael. 

 

“Could you?” Castiel laughed shy to ask. 

 

“I was instructed by my master to help you in any regard. He also says for me to take your clothes to wash while you are at breakfast with him.” Michael smiled softly. “We can go into your tent and change you if you’d like.” 

 

“A-Alright.” Castiel smiled to himself carrying the clothes inside as Michael followed.

 

“He’s getting comfortable here.” Sam laughed as Lucifer nodded. “You know...He’s not the only one.” Sam eyed Lucifer’s tank top and army pants. He didn’t seem like he was worried about anything. 

 

“I’m following my orders.” Lucifer spoke, as Sam nodded not going into it. 

 

“...Michael seems very nice.” Sam commented.

 

“He is.” Lucifer nodded in agreement, as Castiel came out in beautiful robes, he smiled looking at Sam and Lucifer. 

 

“So? Thoughts.” Castiel stated as he looked down at his very clean and beautiful clothes.

 

“....I’m thinking that Japan is a long ways that way.” Lucifer spoke as Sam paused kneeling down.

 

“Har har.” Castiel scoffed.

 

“These details are very interesting.” Sam commented. “Is that gold?” 

 

“Gold?” Castiel looked down in surprise, as Michael came out holding Castiel’s old dirty clothes.

 

“Hey, Michael is this gold woven in?” Sam asked a Michael nodded softly. 

 

“Many clothes of that quality do.” Michael smiled.

 

“No freak’n way.” Castiel gasped. He was wearing….gold. He never once in his life held gold. Gold was rare. Very. He once saw one in a school field trip in a glass display, but now he had a whole fucking outfit made of gold. “I-I got to thank Dean. Wow. I...wow.” Castiel moved to walk away quickly as Michael choked out calling to him. 

 

“W-Would you like me to escort you, Master Castiel?” Michael called as Lucifer patted his shoulder. 

 

“He’ll be fine.” Lucifer stated as Michael looked concerned. 

 

“But…” Michael spoke.

 

“Why don’t we go to the lake and wash those.” Lucifer offered taking them from Michael. 

 

“Alright Lucifer.” Michael beamed. 

 

“ _ Alright lucifer.” _ Sam mimicked teasingly. “What happened to Master Lucifer?” Sam eyed them. 

 

“I-I-” Michael blushed embarrassed.

 

“I said it was fine to call my lucifer. I ain’t no royalty.” Lucifer scoffed. “Where’s your ex?” 

 

“...I actually have no idea.” Sam looked around. “I saw him walking into the forest.”

 

“He shouldn’t run off too far.” Michael commented. “The forest isn’t safe for human.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked. 

 

“There are creatures who protect the forest from curious humans.” Michael spoke. “...They are on the outskirts of the forest, they live in the shadows...and eat humans who go too far in. It keeps us safe.”

 

“We walked through the forest, there was nothing there.” Sam spoke.

 

“That’s because you came with the master’s mate. If you had come alone…” Michael blinked sadly. 

 

“...Gabriel!” Sam called as he turned looking for a sign of him in the surround village. 

 

“I’ll find Cain, we will go search for him.” Lucifer spoke. 

 

“It’s too dangerous, let my people go.” Michael choked out putting his hands on Lucifer’s chest. 

 

“There’s no time, he could be hurt. Where’s our weapons?” Lucifer grabbed Michael’s shoulders, looking at him in fear.

 

“I-I’m not suppose to say.” Michael shook his head no, when Sam turned him and grabbed him. 

 

“The love of my life is in that forest!” Sam growled. “You WILL tell me where our weapons are-” 

 

“SAM!” Lucifer yanked Michael from Sam’s grasp, as he protectively held him, before he cupped Michael’s face. “Please...We will give them right back. We just want to save our friend.” 

 

“...” Michael sighed pointing a bony finger towards a tree as the soldiers moved to obtain their weapons.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Dean!” Castiel smiled walking over happily, as Dean turned standing on the lake water, the water glowed as Dean touched one of the trees and flowers sprung to life. “Whoa…” Castiel eyed the fact Dean was walking on water.

 

“I see you like the clothes.” Dean smiled softly.

 

“Week late, mind you.” Castiel stated, helping himself to some fruit Dean had at his throne chair eating some, watching the god work.

 

“I apologize.” Dean commented, turning his attention to the flowers. “I had to alter the clothes to fit you, they belonged to someone much larger than you.” Castiel paused his chewing on a apple, leaning against the throne chair. Who did...these clothes once belong to? Was it a former lover?

 

_ "Expected you to be taller...stronger...less like newborn foal and more like rhino...but I guess of this is what the fates decided then so be it.” Dean spoke. _

 

Dean’s words on his first day made him dwell on that, Castiel wasn’t going to ask. He didn’t... _ care _ if Dean had a old lover or not. 

 

“Who...did these once belong to?” Castiel asked but mentally cursed. “Ex boyfriend?”

 

“What’s a boyfriend?” Dean asked curiously.

 

“...It’s someone...you once like very much...but you don’t now.” Castiel explained awkwardly.

 

“...Then I guess all of humanity is my…’ex boyfriend’.” Dean blinked.

 

“No. No.” Castiel spoke moving closer as Dean didn’t understand. “It’s someone you once...loved. Like...romantically.” 

 

“....I...do not have someone like that.” Dean shook his head tending to the flowers. “...You humans have weird words.” 

 

“Wait...you never...loved someone romantically?” Castiel asked. “Ever?”

 

“...” Dean said nothing for a long time before turning to eye castiel. “...I didn’t have to...I was waiting for you.” Castiel seemed taken back by that, looking down at his feet. Not sure how he felt about the words Dean had spoke. “...They were my father's.” Castiel glanced up in surprise as Dean walked over to him. “That’s why they are big, they were his.” 

 

Dean softly moved to give a light tug on the clothes, seeing how his alterations has fix on Dean just eyeing some measurements. 

 

“I didn’t do that bad.” Dean commented to himself with a soft smile. 

 

“...Dean...did you alter this yourself?...for me?” Castiel asked as Dean pulled his fingers away, obviously not meant for Castiel to know he had spent a week straight fixing them by hand. 

 

Castiel grabbed a hand back looking over the little nicks and cuts on the god's fingers. Dean said nothing, as Castiel hesitantly leaned down kissing the injuries. Dean looked surprise, as Castiel slid his fingers over it pulling it back. 

 

“My aunt use to say, kissing something makes it better.” Castiel confessed, rubbing them. 

 

_ “Dean did you fall again?” A woman with beautiful curls smiled down at the small forest god, as the child started to cry at his knee that gushed blood, his leg obvious broken. “It’s okay, I’ll make it all better.” _

 

_ “How?” The child sobbed. “It’s broken.” _

 

_ “Not all broken things are gone forever little one.” The woman leaned down pressing a kiss to his knee which started to heal. “Kissing something always makes it better.”  _

 

_ “You promise?” The child asked as the woman scooped him up in her arms cradling him close. _

 

_ “I promise.” The woman whispered pressing kisses to his temple walking way. _

 

“...I wish things were that easy in real life.” Dean confessed, he pulled his hand away rather roughly, turning away. Castiel watched Dean with concern, as Dean cleared his throat changing the subject. “Ever walk on water, human?”

 

“You know I haven’t.” Castiel hesitated to let the subject change but Dean held out his hand to Castiel.

 

“Would you like to?” Dean offered as Castiel smiled softly taking it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel sighed as he paced around trying to get good reception from the stupid fat ugly trees. 

 

“Hello? Base command come in base command?” Gabriel called holding the satellite in the air trying to get a connection. 

 

“Did….find...mmn…..tree?” the voice answered back all garbled and staticy. 

 

“No go.” gabriel spoke. “This was only suppose to be a week long mission. I'm already here two. I expect to be paid extra-” a growl made him stop, he looked around at his surrounds.

 

“You will be compensated once we find the tree.” A clear voice echoed out, as Gabriel eyed the woods. When he decided that it was in his head he moved to speak into the walkie when a beast leaped from the bushes. Clamping onto Gabriel’s arm he twisted and violently dragged when a gun went off. Gabriel felt the wolf go limp, Gabriel groaned in pain as blood spilled from his mangled arm. 

 

“Baby?!” Sam bolted over tending to the wound quickly, as Lucifer held the gun cocking it. “You’re going to be okay.” Sam choked out pressing kisses against Gabriel’s blood splattered face. 

 

“Hurry we need to go!” Lucifer spoke as Cain moved to help Sam carry Gabriel, as Michael shook with fear, Lucifer took Michael’s hand. “Come on!”

 

“Yo...You shouldn’t have done that.” Michael breathed in fear. “....You  _ really _ shouldn’t have done that.” Michael was yanked away from the spot where the wolf laid dead. The wolf started to move, it’s bones starting to crack and change along with it’s body.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

“DEAN?!” Castiel choked out in worry, as Dean keeled over, holding his chest as blood spilled into the lake below them. Castiel eyed him with worry, trying to stop his bleeding. “You’re bleeding!...Dean?” Castiel breathed out in surprise as slowly watched the red blood turn black, his eyes slowly moved up to Dean’s face. 

 

Dean’s green eyes were now lost to black, his whole eye a dark black. He growled dangerously, as rocks started to float around them. Castiel looked at him in fear.

 

“Dean!” Crowley’s voice spoke, but Dean teleported away, Castiel felt himself tumbling back towards the lake below. However, suddenly he felt himself falling into the throne chair. He choked out in surprise as crowley limped over with his cane. 

 

“Dean?!” Castiel called turning to look back towards the lake but a yank from Crowley made him turn.

 

“We need to hurry.” Crowley spoke as Castiel was yanked along. 

 

“What’s going on?!” Castiel snapped yanking his arm back. “What’s wrong with Dean?!

 

“You have to understand, he can’t control it. It’s like...When you catch a cold, you can’t stop yourself from fighting back against it.” Crowley spoke. “His every being is this place, every single soul here is what’s he’s sworn to protect. I warned them...” 

 

“What are you talking about?!” Castiel snapped.

 

“I’m sorry, but he’s going to kill your friends.” Crowley shook his head it as Castiel looked towards the screams of the campsite.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

“THERE’S A LEAST TWENTY OF THEM!” Lucifer called, as he protected Michael by standing in front of him. “IS THERE ANY END?!” Lucifer eyed the wolves who growled in anger, The nymphs ran in fear as bullets slammed into the wolves. 

 

“THEY ARE REGENERATING!” Cain called watching as one dead body started to break and split into two. “THE MORE WE KILL THE MORE APPEAR!”

 

“G-Gabriel! Stay with me okay?!” Sam held his wound as Gabriel shook from the blood loss.

 

“I love...you...sam.” Gabriel felt tears sliding down his face, as Sam shook his head trying to keep him going. 

 

“No! You can’t say that to me! You still have to make up for being a complete shit head!” Sam sobbed. 

 

“I-I….I’m sorry.” Gabriel whimpered, as the sound of thunderous booming made everyone stop. 

 

The wolves shied away in fear as the trees moved as a large clawed hand moved to slide through. A large beast growled, as it moved into the village. Michael moved to his knees bowing in fear, as Lucifer and the others looked up at it in fear. Long claws, it’s skin black with blood etches on his skin, sharp teeth welcomed its smile. It looked like something out of everyone’s nightmares, and the soldiers could only tense in fear.

 

The beast tilted his head, and let out a inhuman laugh at them, like a hyena. Amused by the soldiers, as it’s yellow pupils expanded as it stared at them. 

 

Lucifer cocked his gun, as Cain took the hint cocking his, Lucifer eyed the beast that started to laugh again.

 

“Sam, get Gabriel and Michael out of here.” Lucifer spoke. “Find the kid, and all of you get the hell out of here.” 

 

“What?! No.” Gabriel breathed out sweating. “No man left behind.” 

 

“Don’t worry, we will be right behind-” Cain laughed.

 

_ “STOP!” _ Castiel’s voice rang out, as the beast and the soldiers turned to look at Castiel who moved to stand in front of the beast.

 

“KID! GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!” Lucifer called, as Castiel looked over the beast.

 

“HE’S RIGHT!” Crowley yelled trying to catch up. “HE WILL KILL YOU WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT! CASTIEL GET AWAY FROM HIM!” 

 

“D-...Dean?” Castiel breathed as the beast lowered his head to be close to the small adult. Crowley’s eyes widened in surprise when the beast...didn’t kill Castiel. Dean had no control over this form, anything he did was the beast...but this boy...was special. Castiel’s eyes slid over the beast, Castiel slowly move a hand towards the canine like face when bullets started against the beast who carefully moved to cover Castiel protectively with one giant paw. The beast opened his mouth hissing as black acid fell to the ground burning whatever it touched. 

 

“STOP! EVERYONE! PLEASE!” Castiel begged, but he could only hear the sounds of bullets flying and the beast growling, castiel trapped behind a large paw with no way to get out from under it. Castiel covered his ears, the world was so loud.  “I SAID  **_STOP_ ** !” 

 

Castiel screamed as Lucifer’s and Cain’s weapons floated up in the air. Lucifer and Cain could only watch at their weapons turned to sand blowing away with the wind. Gabriel sucked in air as his face filled with color, and he sat up with his hand completely healed. Sam broke into tears as he buried his face into Gabriel’s neck with one giant hug.

 

The wolves retreated into the surrounding woods whimpering, as they disappeared into the shadows. Castiel moved to slam into the beast’s body, hugging him tightly as he buried his face into it. 

 

“I want our date now!” Castiel called as the beast let out a loud groan. “I-I want our date right now! You promised you would let me decide! And I want it now!” Castiel tried to calm his shaking, as he felt the beast’s body slowly start to shrink, till he held Dean tightly. Dean let out a weak breath as he collapsed in Castiel’s arms. “D-Dean?!” 

 

“Master!” Some nymphs ran over, as Castiel held Dean in his arms. The nymphs moving to tend to Dean’s wounds, as Castiel looked over Dean’s passed out body with worry.

 

“He...did it…” Crowley breathed. No one had ever...been to face Dean’s beast form...and live.

 

“Well, looky there...the beast was the god?” Cain chewed on a toothpick. 

 

“That...wasn’t in any of the reports.” Lucifer spoke, as he turned to help Michael up. “Are you okay?” Michael nodded, as he looked down in shame. 

 

“I-I have to help my master.” Michael breathed moving away.

 

“Wait. Michael-” Lucifer moved to touch him but Michael evaded his grasp, moving to Dean. Lucifer hesitantly lowered his hand, as Castiel jumped feeling Michael’s hand on his shoulder. Castiel looked up in surprise. 

 

“He will be okay, Master Castiel.” Michael spoke as Castiel nodded with tears, as they started to carry Dean away, and Castiel followed.

 

“There’s something not right about this.” Lucifer spoke. “Sam-” He stopped when he saw the two roughly making out on the floor, Sam so focused on Gabriel all words and logic went out the window. “Sa-”

 

“Let them be, yeah?” Cain put an arm around Lucifer, walking away, as Gabriel pulled Sam towards their tent. 

 

“But we need to talk about this. They gave us all a unbelievable amount of information on the god, yet the don't mention a beast mode?” Lucifer scoffed, as Cain sighed. “It ain’t right-”

 

“Let them enjoy the high of their happiness while they can.” Cain patted his back. “This is something they don’t know we know. We have the time and the element of knowledge they don’t know about. This...is something that can wait till morning.” Lucifer hesitantly nodded not sure of the future and the trials to come.


	4. He likes the way we kiss in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

“Dean?!” Dean’s consciousness faded in and out, as he watched Castiel’s panicked face before losing consciousness.

  
  


__________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  


  


“Dean stay with me!” Castiel’s voice came through again, he was cupping Dean’s face with worry. “Please! Stay with me!” 

  


“Okay…” Dean mumbled before he lost consciousness again. 

  


___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  


  


  


  


Dean awoke with a sharp breath, pale and craving some water, as he looked around to where he was, he groaned when he felt pressure on his wound.

  


“Sorry.” Castiel breathed as he slid on some more herbs into the wounds. “I was told not to let it dry out.” Castiel’s fingers slid against the wet layer of crushed leaves as Dean mumbled a string of curses. Castiel eyed the weakness in his face, the dark under his eyes, and the paleness in his skin. “Sorry, again.” 

  


“It’s fine, I like being near death. It’s a thing.” Dean mumbled a joke but Castiel looked worried. “I’m kidding, this won’t kill me.”

  


“You could have tricked me.” Castiel spoke with worry. “You look terrible.” 

  


“Really? I thought you’d like to see the vulnerable side of me.” Dean joked as Castiel looked unimpressed. “I’m serious, I’m not going to die.” Dean chuckled. 

  


“...” Castiel eyed him. “Why haven’t you healed? You’re a god aren’t you?” Castiel breathed as Dean sucked in air, shifting slightly to get comfortable, he groaned in pain.

  


“That’s a stereotype.” Dean mumbled panting, as Castiel gave him a look. “I don’t have the ability okay?” 

  


“Don’t have the...you’re a every powerful god.” Castiel scoffed. “How can you just not have the power to heal yet you can walk on water?” 

  


“ **I JUST** **_DON’T_ ** **OKAY?! MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!** ” Dean snapped as Castiel jumped at his yelling. Castiel remained silent as Dean looked guilty but before he could apologize he started to cough roughly, Castiel grabbed a coconut half and placed it to Dean’s lips who took a sip coughing roughly. “God I hate coconut.” 

  


“Sorry, I-I tried to scoop out as much as I could…” Castiel choked out, his hands shaking from Dean’s words. Tears filling Castiel’s eyes, why did he always make the situation worse? Why was he always a pain? Castiel looked down at the coconut in his hand. “I-I’ll get you s-so more water.” 

  


Castiel stated moving away from Dean moving to the flap of the tent, trying to hide how upset Dean screaming at him made him. He stood outside the flap of the tent holding the coconut into the air collecting the rainwater, letting out the emotions he didn't want Dean to see. When he felt arms circle his waist from behind. Castiel’s breath hitched as Castiel looked back at Dean. He went to yell at Dean, to tell him to go back to bed when Dean buried his face into his neck.

  


“I’m sorry…” Dean breathed holding him tighter. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.” Castiel’s breath hitched, as he listened to Dean’s words.

  


_“You’re such a pain, Castiel.”_ _His mother breathed tapping out her cigarette, sitting in the windowsill as the young child looked up at her with pained eyes. “You always make everything worse...The one mistake I wish I never made...You’re worthless and all you do is get in the way of others happiness.”_

  


“I’m sorry I’m such a pain.” Castiel choked out, shaking. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Dean’s lips pressed against Castiel’s neck, tears spilling out of Castiel’s eyes. 

  


“Hey hey hey.” Dean turned him, causing Castiel to drop the coconut, as Dean cupped his face. “No. You’re not. I should have never spoke to you that way. You...mean the world to me…” Castiel looked down slightly. “Not just because you are suppose to be together. But because you are my friend.” Castiel looked up at his words. 

  


“I love learning...about you.” Dean smiled, as Castiel searched his eyes upset. “I love that I know your favorite color, food, movie...whatever a movie is.” Castiel smiled softly at that. “I really don’t want to ruin...our friendship. It’s only starting to blossom...and...I’m...I got demons...one you met…” 

  


“...That side...was a side I never wanted you to see...the monster…” Dean let out a shaky breath. “...For some...reason you stayed…I need to tell you why...that exists...why I can’t heal-”

  


“Dean.” Castiel spoke touching the hand on his face. “You don’t have to-”

  


“I do.” Dean stated. “...I need to start trusting you, if I ever expect you to trust me…” Castiel blinked the rain from his eyes as Dean pressed his forehead against Castiel’s not sure if it was because Dean wasn’t strong enough to stand on his own or if it was his attempt to shield Castiel from the rain. 

  


“...Dean…?” Castiel breathed out, as he looked into Dean’s eyes.

  


“...The reason, I can’t heal...is because...I’m not...a full god.” Dean whispered as Castiel blinked in surprise. 

  


“Not...a full god?” Castiel spoke in surprise. 

  


“...I’m only a demigod. Which means my powers...are hits and misses. Healing was not granted to me.” Dean looked down in shame pulling away. “...My mother was a goddess...but my father was not.” 

  


“But… you said...Humans and gods can’t mate?” Castiel choked out grabbing his hand. 

  


“...They can’t...He was like you….special.” Dean turned to look at him. “He was one of the first humans, and my mother fell for him. But unlike you, she made her own miracle. You...were made by the fates, he was made by her.” Dean watched a deer prancing through the forest. 

  


“What makes us so special…?” Castiel asked as Dean turned to him, stumbling slightly. Which Castiel moved to him, his hands on his chest. “E-Easy.” Castiel choked out, as Castiel noticed his hands glowing lightly. Castiel was taken back as his hands seemed to shine as though they were covered in glitter on Dean’s chest. 

  


Castiel pulled one hand away, to see his hand stopped with the glowing light, but the other continued to glow. 

  


“...It’s...hard for mating outside one's species…” Dean’s voice spoke, as Castiel glanced up in surprise. “Impossible even.” 

  


“...What are you saying?” Castiel whispered in surprise, as Dean softly took Castiel’s hand sliding it against his herb medicine, Castiel choked out about to object Dean messing with his wounds but as Dean used Castiel’s hand to wipe it away. Castiel no longer saw bullet wounds on his chest. Castiel moved forward as Dean slid his hand back over the healed chest. “...Y-You said you can’t heal.” 

  


“I can’t.” Dean spoke as Castiel’s eyes slid up to look at Dean trying to take in the words Dean had spoken. “...Gods can mate with gods. Humans can mate with human...and Demi gods can mate with-”

  


“Stop.” Castiel pulled his hand away shaking his head. “This is crazy,  _ you _ are crazy.” 

  


“Cas-” Dean choked out, as Castiel turned bolting away back into the forest as Dean grunted as he fell back onto his knees as the wounds started to reopen with Castiel gone he didn’t completely healing them. Dean held his sides, as Michael who had came to bring him food, bolted back to his side. 

  


“Master!” Michael choked out, as Dean held a bloody hand to Michael stopped. Dean flicked his blood towards the ground as he stood up again. Moving back to the shelter, Michael followed to tend to his masters wounds.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  


  


  


Castiel entered the tent, as the soldiers chewed on the food that the nymphs still brought them, though Michael was not the one to bring it and it was obvious Lucifer was upset. The Nymphs looked at them like unwanted guests and now with them all under house arrest-

  


“K-Kid.” Gabriel spoke as Castiel ignored them, moving to collect his clothes. “You’re okay, I thought he was going to sacrifice you-” 

  


“Like you would have fucking cared.” Castiel snapped. 

  


“Whoa, hostile.” Gabriel held his hands out.

  


“Where are you going, Cas?” Sam asked watching Castiel collect the random gifts, he liked.

  


“I asked to be moved.” Castiel stated. “I need time away from them, from you guys. I just need to wrap my head around this.” 

  


“From us? We have been trying to protect your ungrateful ass!” Gabriel snapped.

  


“ _ Protect?! _ ” Castiel snapped. “Tell me, I am really curious how you were planning to  _ Protect _ me in the forest yesterday. They said they found you with a radio. What exactly were you doing?” Gabriel choked out a stutter. 

  


“I was letting base camp know our status.” Gabriel stated.

  


“Without telling anyone? Even your leader?” Castiel scoffed as everyone remained silent on that. Castiel had a point. The uncomfortable silence made everything more awkward with Gabriel trying to make some sort of explanation. “Yeah, Michael told me everything. That he trusted you with the guns. That you broke that trust-” 

  


“Cas-” Sam started with guilt. 

  


“You  _ really _ hurt Dean.” Castiel growled angrily as tears slid down his face. “You  _ hurt _ him bad.” 

  


“Why do you care?” Gabriel scoffed. 

  


“He’s my  _ friend _ .” Castiel snapped. 

  


“We’re your friends too.” Sam insisted. “Look, it was my fault this went out of hand. I told Michael to get the guns. Please, we really didn’t mean any harm, we made a mistake-”

  


“No, don’t apologize to this... _ brat _ . He is throwing a fit because his new little boyfriend got hurt. You do realize he’s playing you right? He doesn’t care about you, princess.” Gabriel snapped. “Here’s your reality check, princess. He wants you to fuck him so he can get knocked up and save his stupid race.” 

  


“I don’t believe that.” Castiel spat out angrily, hurt by his words.

  


“Really?” Gabriel spoke.

  


“Gabriel stop.” Sam snapped at Gabriel, but Gabriel continued none the less.

  


“Then why don’t you see what happens if you offer yourself to him? I bet you he wouldn’t give one shit what color your eyes were or what your first pets name was. Because all he wants is for you to shut up and-” Gabriel earned himself a hard punch to the face by Sam, which Gabriel choked out in surprise. Gabriel looked at Sam who looked...disgusted at him. Castiel turned bolted out of the tent as Sam instantly moved to follow him.

  


“Sam, Wait I didn’t-” Gabriel groaned, he was just too blunt and sometimes he couldn’t help it. The...kid needed to know. He noticed Lucifer and Cain staring at him coldly. “What? Should we have just let him fall into that trap? Really? If anyone actually fucking cares about this damn kid, they wouldn’t sugarcoat it. If I need to be hated for the kid to see some reality in the situation...maybe he won’t hurt as bad if he hurts a little now.” Gabriel moved to cradle his face, shoving himself under the blankets as the other men exchanged looks. 

  


___________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  


  


“Cas!” Sam ran after him, grabbing Castiel’s wrist. 

  


“He’s WRONG!” Castiel snapped.

  


“I’m sorry about him.” Sam breathed.

  


“Dean’s not using me. He’s not.” Castiel sobbed. “He’s my friend.”

  


“Okay.” Sam nodded, but it didn’t sound like he believed it.

  


“...You believe it too.” Castiel choked out. 

  


“...” Sam cringed. “I’m just concerned.” 

  


“Why? Why couldn’t he just want to be my friend?” Castiel snapped. 

  


“Because he won’t let you leave. Why would he force you here if he was okay with it?” Sam questioned. “I’m just scared he’s going to break you and trigger your emotional abandonment issues. You’re starting to cling to him because he’s opening himself to you so you’ll trust him-”

  


“What do you know?!” Castiel snapped in tears. “Fuck you, Sam!” 

  


“...Dean is making the nymphs escort us out of the forest and we can’t be here to protect you when or if he shows you his true intentions.” Sam stated. “I really do care about you Cas and I don’t want to see you hurt but you have to believe us when we say we care about you…Even asshole gabe. 

  
“He just...wants to make sure you’re going to be okay if he break your heart because reality of it is, there is no such thing as happy endings. They just don’t happen.” Sam breathed, Castiel said nothing for a long time. “If they did, Gabriel and I wouldn’t be divorced and I wouldn’t be moving out….” 

  


“I think...Dean is a nice guy, and I think he cares about you too.” Sam stated, as Castiel glanced up at that. “But...you got to remember why he made you come here...Just don’t forget that.” 

  
  


“...I’ll talk to dean about you guys staying.” Castiel breathed coldly as Sam nodded softly. “....Go back to the tent before you get in trouble.” Sam turned walking back to the tent as Castiel moved towards the nymph showing him to his new housing.

  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


Dean winced the next morning as he stood in the lake washing the herbs and blood from his skin, using a bowl made of a coconut to pour water on the wound. Dean sucked in air as he enjoyed the feeling of the little pain, as he closed his eyes. When the sound of the water movement made him open his eyes, but the feeling of a hand on his face made him turn to only be met with harsh lips. 

  


Dean’s eyes widened as Castiel pressed against him, the kiss harsh and honestly uncomfortable since they were practically teething it each other because of the inexperienced. Dean hesitantly kissed back softly, the kiss evening out as Dean’s fingers slid against Castiel’s cheek. 

  


However much he wanted to kiss Castiel, Dean felt the kiss was a motion. Not a...feeling. 

  


Dean hesitantly pulled back as Castiel pushed up on his tippy toes to meet him in a kiss again, but Dean held Castiel’s wrists softly. 

  


“Good morning to you too?” Dean chuckled in amused confusion at the naked pale man before him. Castiel blinked with determination, still trying to kiss him, as Dean slowly pulled his head away from him. “I’m...confused why are you trying so hard to kiss me? I know you say the french do it to say hello but this is odd.” 

  


“I’m just giving you what you wanted.” Castiel stated upset. “This is what you wanted right?” 

  


“...What’s wrong?” Dean asked with concern as Castiel turned away trying not to cry. 

  


“I’m tired of people using me. I’m tired of it. I just want to be left alone. If you want a baby I’ll give it to you. That’s what you wanted right?” Castiel spoke shaking with anger, Dean stared at him his amusement changing to an unreadable coldness.

  


“...Get out.” Dean waved him away coldly. Dean using the coconut shell, to clean his wound. Castiel anger actually...instantly went away and he was left with a dumb expression.

  


“I-...I’m sorry...what?” Castiel blinked. 

  


“Get out.” Dean stated with anger. 

  


“But...This is...what you wanted right?” Castiel breathed, as Dean turned to look at him shaking his head in disgust. 

  


“...Castiel, you...don’t get it do you?” Dean spoke his words, almost as though talking down to Castiel. “...You really think...you have the hard part in this relationship? In this...Business transaction?” 

  


“You got to feel good for less than ten minutes, and technically you're free.” Dean scoffed. Castiel was taken back by the pain in Dean’s words. “You can go back to your stupid human word. Forget all about me, and what we did. And...your world will go back to normal.” 

  


“...I...will have a baby...growing inside me...a baby I have to welcome into this world alone, and then have to care for and protect from  _ everyone  _ and  _ everything _ .” Dean looked at him disgusted. “...My world would change forever….but...of course, you feel used. I apologize.”

  


“Dean-” Castiel choked out the words hitting him hard. He...has only been thinking about...how this would affect him but...what about Dean? 

  


“...I was willing to just...get it done and send you on your way, but...you rejected me. You said you didn’t know me...and I felt...relief...I thought, wow. Maybe...I have a chance to actually….maybe have a child one day with someone I…. _ like. _ ” Dean stated as he eyed Castiel. “I was wrong I guess….”

  


“Dean I’m sorry-” Castiel spoke, wishing he wasn’t such a dumb ass.

  


“So...did you want me to bend over in the bushes or did you want me to hold my breath so you actually don’t have to look at me.” Dean stated. “Whatever’s easier for  _ you _ .”

  


“Dean, I get it! I’m sorry.” Castiel yelled as Dean crossed his arms looking at Castiel looking pissed. “I just...I let my insecurities get to me-”

  


“Damn right you did.” Dean scoffed as Castiel gave him an annoyed look but continued.

  


“...but I should have been considering yours.” Castiel sighed a Dean blinked in surprise. “...Dean, when we have this baby…” Castiel started looking down. “...I’m not going anywhere…I promise. We’ll be in this together, and nothing will change that.” 

  


Dean stared at Castiel in total shock as Castiel blushed realizing he was completely butt naked in front of Dean.

  


“I-I should go.” Castiel blushed, as Dean softly splashed him. 

  


“Come on, you’re already here. Why don’t we get cleaned up and you can get painted. Be one of the locals.” Dean beamed, with...a bit more trust than before.

  


“O-Oh no, I couldn’t do that…” Castiel blushed covering himself. “T-They will see me naked.” 

  


“We don’t see nakedness like you humans do.” Dean reassured. “...I’ll paint you if you are shy.” 

  


“....” Castiel softly nodded, as Dean beamed. 

  


“It’s fun, I promise.” Dean laughed, as Castiel nodded a soft smile on his face. Dean’s laughter cut short as he groaned from his wounds. Castiel eyed them in surprise.

  


“I-I thought I…” Castiel started. “I mean... _ you  _ healed them.” Castiel coughed.

  


“... _ I _ .” He spoke trying to not scare castiel by referring to Castiel. “Don’t have enough practice to properly use my powers.” 

  


Castiel hesitantly moved to touch the scabbed over wound, it was way more healed then last night But it was still going to hurt. About a nail deep now instead of a complete hole in his chest. 

  


“...How would  _ you _ heal it.” Castiel asked touching his chest. 

  


“ _ I  _ would just...need to want it...more than anything.” Dean breathed as Castiel’s eyes moved to scan the wound. Castiel let out a soft breath, as his eyes stared at the wound. Castiel watched his hands start to glow again. He sucked in air as he watched his wounds start to heal. Castiel smiled softly eyeing the wound till it healed. Castiel beamed up at Dean, as Dean softly smiled at him.

  


“I-I did it.” Castiel laughed. 

  


“You did.” Dean nodded, as Castiel looked up at him. 

  


“S...So I can heal?” Castiel looked at his hands, watching the glowing silver glittery light fail. 

  


“You...were given opposite powers than me.” Dean stated affectionately, Castiel watched as Dean’s hands glowed with a golden glittery light. Castiel slowly moved his hand into Dean’s, softly holding it as the hand glowed with a powerful light. “...because together...we are whole.”

  


Castiel looked up at him with surprise, as he eyed Dean softly taking in his soft smile. Before the smile on Dean’s face faded softly, Dean’s eyes looked over his. Castiel softly leaned up on his tippy toes and pressed a soft kiss against his lips before pulling away.

  


“W-What was that for?” Dean breathed with a blush.

  


“...Because we deserve a real first kiss.” Castiel eyed him softly blushed. “....not the kisses I gave you because I’m an ass.” 

  


“...I like our first kiss.” Dean blushed as Castiel smiled too.

  


“...I did too.” Castiel stated before splashing Dean. Dean broke into laughter, moving to splash him as well. Bolting around they enjoyed their time together, with no pressures of the futures and what's to come.


	5. Underneath the walnut tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Lucifer and michael's story art

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  


Castiel walked softly over stones in the lake, Dean walked besides him on the water, holding his hand to help keep him balanced as Castiel slowly accustomed himself to his powers. Dean was helping him learn to use them, on the condition his friends never know about them. Castiel...agreed. Now when they went out for breakfast or on dates, Dean would teach Castiel something new. Castiel walked next to Dean on the lake as Castiel summoned the rocked to walk on. 

 

“You’re getting good at this.” Dean commented, in the progress of a week had made. 

 

“It’s only because you’re holding me.” Castiel shook his head with a slight scoff. “I’d..fall without you here to catch me.” Castiel lightly touched the next rock with his foot that came floating to the top.

 

“Then I won’t ever let go.” Dean spoke as castiel turned to look at him, when he overshot the next rock. Castiel yelped falling forward but Dean caught him in his arms, yanking him towards his chest, Castiel let out a breath trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Looking up into Dean’s eyes as they stood in silence, before Castiel softly eyed his face before they both slowly moved to each other, pressing an almost desperate kiss to their lips. They have shared kisses before, many kisses before, just small pecks here and there but...to kiss like this?

 

Castiel let out a breath as he held Dean steadying himself on his own as he held the back of Dean’s head. Dean’s arms circling around Castiel’s waist holding him close, both pressing multiple loving kisses against their lips. Not seeing the man who watched them from afar. 

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  


Castiel smiled to himself as he walked back to his tent, pressing his finger against his lips. He could still feel Dean’s lips against his. Dean...has been...wonderful. Castiel felt so much more comfortable now that...what this was...what their situation was, was out in the open. It was so much easier to villainize Dean as this monster, when he knew nothing about him. But...knowing that Dean was just trying to make a horrible situation work made Castiel...feel better about this forced arrangement from the fates.

 

He...had to admit...Dean...was amazing…He was kind and gentle...and he was opening up to Castiel with so much trust...Castiel couldn’t even comprehend how Dean answered each question without hesitation.

 

Castiel slid his thumb over his bottom lip smiling to himself, when someone stepped out in front of him.

 

“Jesus-!” Castiel choked out as Gabriel blinked in surprise.

 

“My bad.” Gabriel laughed holding up his hands. 

 

“What are you doing out here?! You scared me!” Castiel put his hand onto his chest feeling his heartbeat roughly.

 

“Sorry, Sorry, I was just taking a little stroll.” Gabriel confessed. 

 

“You know you aren’t suppose to be outside the tent without company.” Castiel spoke eyeing him suspiciously as Gabriel eyed him back. “Dean’s conditions on you staying.” 

 

“Order you mean?” Gabriel scoffed, but Castiel said nothing. “I’m just teasing...I just couldn’t sleep so I wanted a walk around. Not going to tell are you?” 

 

“...” Castiel eyed him. 

 

“...I just want...five minutes to myself. Please.” Gabriel sighed. “I’m...trying real hard with Sam and I just...need that. Just one.” Gabriel begged as Castiel eyed him softly.

 

“...Okay. But if you aren’t back in five minutes I’m telling someone.” Castiel sighed, as Gabriel nodded, giving him a light hug before moving away. Castiel watched him walk away, before slowly walking back towards his tent.

 

______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  


“Did you find the tree…?” The radio static came through the walkie. 

 

“Look, I’m...done. I want what was promised, I want Sam and I to be able to get out of our mandatory military contracts. I want the money you promised and I want to take Sam to Spain like I promised on our wedding day!” Gabriel growled into the walkie as a voice came on the line.

 

“...Now Gabriel.” The voice, made Gabriel tense, the voice all so familiar. “Now, little chipmunk….It's a funny day in hell when you call making demands with nothing to show for it.”

 

“Raphael I-I….I did-” Gabriel choked out. 

 

“Yes, you got yourself to the god, yet still haven’t found his tree.” Raphael spoke coldly. “To think you could be here right now. Home. Shitting with fucking toilet paper, instead of wiping your ass with bamboo sticks!” Gabriel cringed.

 

“Raphael please I’m trying!” Gabriel begged.

 

“Not hard enough.” Raphael laughed annoyed. “I’m sure you know, by now, that you only have one more year of mandatory Military service since you’ll be thirty….how many years does same still have? Ah. he’s only twenty five? Five more years in our beautiful military?” 

 

“Raphael-” Gabriel choked out.

 

“How would he like to be sent to the front lines? Right in the action with the other drafted ones go.”Raphael hummed. “I’m sure he’d make it. You can be like one of those...army wives who wait for his return. But what if he doesn’t?”

 

“I mean, you can always enlist to be by his side, but that’s another five years for you. Let’s face it, you don’t have a chance on the front lines. You never did, that’s why I picked you to make this deal with.” Raphael snapped. “I’ve kept you both out of the front lines-”

 

“I know.” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“All you have to do is find ONE FUCKING TREE, You hear?!” Raphael yelled. “FIND ME THE GODDAMN TREE BEFORE THE END OF THE WEEK OR I’LL PUT SAM ON THE FIRST PLANE TO THE FRONT LINES!” The radio went dead, as Gabriel lowered the walkie talkie. Gabriel angrily picked up and tossed a rock, before shoving the walkie back into his pocket and made his way back to camp. 

 

Castiel stood when Gabriel came back, noticing the kid had sat waiting by the fire in front of the tent for him. Gabriel’s quickened pace came to a slow one as Castiel smiled at him softly. 

 

“...Four minutes and seventeen.” Castiel spoke, patting down his expensive clothes from Dean. 

 

“What?” Gabriel questioned slightly amused.

 

“You are a bit early, you still had forty three seconds.” Castiel hummed eyeing him, but Gabriel shrugged.

 

“Guess I wanted brownie points I guess.” Gabriel joked half heartedly. 

 

“...You okay?” Castiel asked.

 

“....” Gabriel said nothing shoving his hands into his pockets he played with the walkie in his hand, not saying anything for a long time. “...You got lucky you know. Being here.” Gabriel started. “You...turned eighteen and ended up here. You’re lucky. Every other eighteen year old would be shipped off into the military as part of their civic duty till you’re thirty.” Gabriel sucked in a shaky breath. “You never would have made it a day.”

 

“Probably not.” Castiel held himself taking a seat again. “To be honest. Tad bit worried myself.” 

 

“...” Gabriel took a seat by the fire. “You know when I was your age I wanted to be a chef.” Gabriel laughed softly. 

 

“R-Really?” Castiel turned to him. “The military will help you get there to your dream, after your service yeah?”

 

“Yeah, but...after watching people die.” Gabriel shook his head. “...Cooking is...irrelevant….Everything tastes like ash.”

 

“...” Castiel looked down. “...I’m sorry.”

 

“...You’re happy here.” Gabriel spoke, changing the subject.

 

“...I am.” Castiel confessed looking at his hands as though guilty he was.

 

“I met Sam on his first day.” Gabriel laughed. “I was in charge of making him into a solider, and god...all I could focus on how cute he looked in a ponytail.” Gabriel laughed tiredly wiping his tears. Castiel smiled at that.

 

“When you find something like that, you hold on. You hold on tightly.” Gabriel stated, as he wiped his tears. “At Least if we are here, focused on some tree god, we aren't in the war zone. Worried about some silly peaceful god, while people are literally dying all around them.”

 

“They just….don’t know him.” Castiel spoke softly touching Gabriel’s shoulder. “I-If they knew him, they would understand he wasn’t a threat.”

 

“But...How?” Gabriel sniffed, taking a breath. “Dean doesn’t like humans.”

 

“Maybe...I can talk to Dean.” Castiel spoke comfortingly. “I-I’m sure he will agree to a peace treaty to put them at ease.” Castiel nodded. 

 

“You really think that will work?” Gabriel asked wiping a tear.

 

“Yeah.” Castiel smiled. “The forest deserves peace and the humans deserve to be free of their fears…” Castiel smiled softly.

 

“...Thank you Castiel.” Gabriel sniffed as Castiel softly moved to hug him. 

 

“Maybe...you can one day cook me something yummy.” Castiel smiled. “As payment if this all works out.” Gabriel gave a sad smile hidden out of view of Castiel. 

 

“I’d love to.” Gabriel breathed as Castiel pulled back with a smile. 

 

“Well, I better get to bed….Goodnight Gabriel.” Castiel started walking back to his own home, just up the way. Gabriel turned watching him go before letting out a sad sigh. 

 

“You’re...too good kid.” Gabriel sighed sadly, as he heard the tent flap open. Arms circled him, as Gabriel looked up at Sam. Sam pressed tired kisses to his neck, as Gabriel submitted to each one. 

 

“Where have you been?” Sam mumbled. 

 

“Walking around.” Gabriel spoke. “Couldn’t sleep.”

 

“Come back to bed…” Sam pressed Gabriel into his soft kisses, as Gabriel nodded. Sam lead him back to bed, and curled around Gabriel. Gabriel sighed softly as Sam lulled himself to sleep with gabriel close. Gabriel however lost in the thoughts of the things he knew he had to do, to keep his husband safe....

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Castiel walked through the forest focused on meeting Dean for breakfast, his mind swimming with thoughts of Dean, his Dean. Castiel paused at that thought, Dean was his. Castiel bit his lip as he continued onto his path. When hands grabbed him, pressing him against a tree, Castiel choked out in surprise, but his thoughts were quickly calmed when he met the gods face. 

 

“Good morning.” Dean cupped his face as Castiel smiled up at him.

 

“Morning.” Castiel eyed his face before softly submitting to his own need of kisses. Pressing up he kissed Dean lovingly. God, How easily it was to lose himself to Dean. Dean kissed back lovingly, as Castiel hummed in response. 

 

“I think I like this greeting.” Dean mumbled.

 

“Me too.” Castiel breathed, eyeing him before blush crept up his face. It just came so naturally to want to kiss him, that the very thought now made him blush. 

 

“Careful. You might fall for me if you’re not careful.” Dean whispered as Castiel hummed.

 

“ _ Might _ .” Castiel spoke back his voice taunting as he eyed him before softly leaning up one more time pressing him back into a soft string of kisses. Dean softly kissed back, his fingers happy to hold Castiel’s waist as they kiss. 

 

______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Lucifer’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lucifer slid his tongue over his lips as he focused on sewing of his pants which were literally just had a small rip on his crotch area. Great for being a laughing joke but bad for actual wearing. Lucifer poked himself with a needle, swearing every time he jabbed himself and it wasn’t even worth it. Since the stitch didn’t want to seem to hold. 

 

“Bitch.” Lucifer swore, pressing his finger to his lips. “Fuck.” 

 

“You’re bad at this.” A voice made him turn, Lucifer turned looking at Michael who smiled at him softly. “Here.” Michael moved to to take it from him, he sat next to him on the log seat and started to quickly sewing up the pants. Lucifer watched him curiously, taking in the beauty of his work. Michael tied the end before making sure it was secure, while Lucifer eyed him.

 

“I thought you were avoiding me.” Lucifer breathed. 

 

“I was...till my master’s mate informed me...I might be being just a little cruel.” Michael started before turning to look at him. Lucifer opened his mouth to say something but ended up said nothing. “...I didn’t understand why he was so insistent that I see you...Why do you care if you don’t see a servant?” Michael looked at him, as Lucifer said nothing for a long time.

 

“....Take me to your tree.” Lucifer spoke. 

 

“My tree?” Michael blinked as Lucifer stood.

 

“Humor me.” Lucifer stated, as he held out his hand, Michael eyed him before softly taking it and leading him away.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Michael’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Michael lead Lucifer towards the woods, his hand held tightly to Lucifer’s when he came across his small tree. Michael eyed it softly, taking in the tree, lost in the shadow of the other trees. Michael felt Lucifer take his hand away, and he turned to look at him. 

 

Lucifer moved to a tall tree besides his small one, and started to climb up it. Michael let out a choked words of worry but Lucifer was careful. Moving back and tying the branches back slightly till a large sunbeam blanketed the tree. Michael’s eyes lit up at the sun as he smiled at the fact, his small baby tree was...able to see the sun and the sky. Lucifer climbed down as Michael moved under the sunlight. 

 

“Y-You gave me the sun? Y-You-....” Michael breathed in surprise, as tears filled his eyes. “Why….I don’t understand-” Lucifer pressed his lips hard to michael’s as Michael sucked out air in response. 

 

Michael’s hands held themselves in their positions, before Michael kissed back his arms hesitantly moving around his neck. Holding his shirt under his hands, as the kiss grew heated. Lucifer hesitantly started to lower michael down just incase he wanted to object but Michael pulled him down hard making them crash into the four leaf clovers, Lucifer moaned into the kiss forcing off his own shirt off. Lucifer’s touches smudging the paint on Michael’s body leaving fingerprints in it’s wake.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Lucifer’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


They walked back to camp, Michael’s little tail wagging so happily as he couldn’t stop himself from planting kisses on Lucifer’s lips. Lucifer smiling into each kiss, as the young buck smiled and giggled into every kiss. Lucifer had to admit though he looked calm, he was just as happy as the young buck.

 

“This is your stop.” Lucifer whispered as Michael pulled him into a kiss again, which Lucifer pressed back happily. 

 

“I see you, yes?” Michael spoke words hard at the moment with his giddiness. 

 

“I would love nothing more.” Lucifer confessed as Michael bit his own lip, moving to leave before pressing him back into another kiss. 

 

Lucifer pressed back as many kisses as the young buck would allow before he moved to his home in the tall grass, giving one last look at Lucifer before he disappeared behind it. Lucifer gave a loving sigh, before he turned to walk away when a hand slammed onto his throat lifting him up like he was nothing. Lucifer choked out, gripping the hand as he stared at the old eyes of the god eyeing him coldly.

 

“D-...Dean?” Lucifer choked out feeling dean stare off in the direction Michael went. 

 

“Did you think wooing my young servant will give you the coordinates of my tree?” Dean sighed as Lucifer choked. “He’s a young buck. Barely six century old. He may not having the experiences of humans before the banishment of humans in my forests, but I know one thing. He loves you and would never see the harm in such...a manipulating thing...love.”

 

“However, I see right through you and your... _ men. _ ” Dean gripped tighter. “I will not allow you to  _ destroy  _ him, like all you humans seem to do.” 

 

“L………..L…..-” Lucifer choked out as his face went deep reds, blues and purples. 

 

“What?” Dean scoffed. “Last words?” Dean lightened his grip just for Lucifer to gasp enough for voice.

 

“I love him!” Lucifer gasped in pain as Dean seemed...honestly taken back by that. Studying his face before letting go, Lucifer fell to the floor coughing and gagging. Dean eyed him as Lucifer breathed and wheezed trying to catch his breath. “I...Love….him.” 

 

Lucifer looked up at him holding his throat, rubbing the bruising throat, as Den kneeled down. Taking in Lucifer’s face as though trying to read him before Dean spoke.

 

“...You...love him too…” Dean breathed almost...surprised. Lucifer stared at Dean wondering why he was. “....Lucifer...You can’t.”

 

“Why not?” Lucifer scoffed. 

 

“...You’re human.” Dean breathed.

 

“So?” Lucifer stated.

 

“...” Dean looked down, with a soft sigh. “...You love him...and he loves you...but one day you will die….and he will be alone. We mate for life, Lucifer. You will never understand losing someone and having to live forever without them. That is the curse of immortals.” Dean stated standing. “...I should have stopped this before it got this serious.” Lucifer grabbed for Dean’s arm. Dean paused turning to look at him. 

 

“What about you and Castiel?” Lucifer snapped. 

 

“What about us?” Dean growled, his eyes glowing as he pinned Lucifer against a tree. 

 

“How can you be so...cold?!” Lucifer growled. “You of all people should understand! I love him!” Dean stared at him angrily, but he let him continue. “And I’d do anything to be with him… Dean….I’ve never felt this way about anyone...I’ve seen men die, I’ve lost...but yet...I feel with him. I...am happy and I don’t remember the last time I was-....” 

 

Dean took in Lucifer’s face of desperation, his pleads in his body, holding onto Dean so tight. Dean stood over him as Lucifer continued. 

 

“I’m not going to let you hurt him....” Lucifer spoke, Dean eyed him coldly.

 

“...What are you willing to do to be with him?” Dean looked away moving back slightly. 

 

“Anything.” Lucifer breathed, as Dean put his own arms behind his back before turning to him. 

 

“Would you give up being human?” Dean turned holding out his hand to Lucifer as a glass vial held it to him. “This will make you into a nymph, you will be able to live among Michael and the other nymphs safe in my forest but you will never be able to return to the human world.” 

 

Lucifer hesitantly grabbed the bottle from Dean, looking at the lava lamp like liquid inside with a small clover inside. 

 

“You must decide if you love him enough to stay.” Dean stated, as Lucifer glanced up at him. “Because what you decide is permanent and there is no do overs…”

 

Lucifer looked at the vial, as Dean stared at him, Lucifer lost in thought as he watched the black and clear liquid move despite the clover inside that didn’t budge from the middle. Dean eyed him, before turning away. 

 

“You have a week-” Dean spoke but the sound of glass breaking made Dean turn again. Seeing Lucifer had drank the vial, tossing the glass away after he had. “...You have definitely surprised me.” Dean moved to him, as Lucifer started to cough. 

 

Lucifer held his throat, falling to his knees as he look at Dean in pain. Dean eyed him curiously, as Dean held out a hand to his mouth. Lucifer coughed up a large walnut seed, the seed started to grow almost instantly in Dean’s hands. Dean closed his hand on the seed, as Lucifer continued to cough as he watched vines start to slide up into his skin, sliding into his skin and into his veins. Lucifer looking at his hands, watching the vines under his skin before looking at Dean. 

 

“Am...I going to die?” Lucifer breathed just as vine started to fill his airpipe, Lucifer held his throat as the vine slid out of his mouth coughing and gagging.

 

“That’s up to you.” Dean kneeled down, eyeing him. “...But whatever your fate... strugglings only going to make it worse.” Lucifer started to see spots in his vision before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture Source links for the Deer middle photography, from top to bottom.
> 
> http://www.lwinram.com/  
> http://arousedwoman.tumblr.com/post/32372190559/nude-woman-holding-skull-with-antlers-very  
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/157835421/stag-print-deer-photography-deer-antlers?ga_search_query=Deer&ref=shop_items_search_16


	6. The taste of copper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Lucifer shot awake, his body felt like he got hit by a car. He felt a hand sliding affectionately against his face. Making him bring tired eyes towards, the person caring for him. 

 

“Michael?” Lucifer breathed as Michael nodded tears in his eyes as he pressed loving kisses to Lucifer’s lips.

 

“I was so worried I was going to lose you.” Michael whispered. 

 

“It was worth the risk…” Lucifer breathed weakly sitting up when he looked at his hands. he noticed his skin had bits of scales on them, Lucifer breathed in surprise taking in the changes on his body. 

 

“Y-You’re a nymph now.” Michael spoke as Lucifer looked at the bits of scales. “...We have bits of our animals visible.”

 

“What am I?” Lucifer asked.

 

“A snake.” Dean’s voice made him turn. Lucifer eyed the god who moved to sit at the end of the bed. “Antiguan Racer from the looks of it. I’m interested. A rare breed of snake, and a rarity of a human turning into a nymph.” Dean held out a mirror like object as Lucifer took in his face. He looked the same, still had his hair. Except his eyes, and tongue which were snake like, and had some scales in random areas of his face. “It’s interesting.” 

 

“I-I’m a nymph.” Lucifer breathed out, moving to touch Michael. “That means we can be together, right?”

 

“Yes.” Dean eyed him. “You will not have objections to this union.” 

 

“...Do...I have a tree as well?” Lucifer asked.

 

“Yes. I planted it next to michael’s.” Dean smiled softly. “I thought it was fitting.” 

 

“...Thank you.” Lucifer breathed to Dean. 

 

“I don’t normally have people thank me for almost killing them.” Dean chuckled at that. 

 

“...but you weren’t trying to kill me...you...were trying to help me.” Lucifer stated, before smiling up to michael. “...You gave me my everything.” Dean gave a soft smile before someone bolting in made them turn. 

 

“L-Lucifer!” Castiel spoke, as he paused in surprise. 

 

“Hey, kid.” Lucifer stated. “How did you know I was here?”

 

“The nymphs have been putting a party together…” Castiel spoke hesitantly. “For a new member of the family, and Michael’s mating...I just...knew.” Castiel looked to Dean. 

 

“Don’t look at him kid, I wanted this.” Lucifer spoke, holding Michael’s hand and pressed kisses. Castiel nodded softly, he sighed watching how happy lucifer was, his long tail moved under the blanket wagging as the cute little bucks tail moved too. 

 

“Come on. Let’s let them be.” Dean ushered him along, as Castiel gave a look back at them before following. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

“So you changed him.” Castiel asked hesitantly, as Dean nodded. Their hands intertwining without any thought brought to it.

 

“...It was necessary.” Dean breathed. “Everything has a order. Everything needs a balance.” 

 

“Was it though?” Castiel asked. “...They seemed happy before this.”

 

“Yes, if he hadn’t been changed, he would have been welcomed to stay. He could have mated with Lucifer, got...married in your terms. Lived happily ever after...till the human died. Then michael would have been alone forever….We mate forever, cas. There’s no changing that. He would have had to live forever wishing and longing for his mate to return to him.” Dean spoke as Castiel took in his words. 

 

“How are you so sure, that’s how it is?” Castiel asked. “Maybe they can get another chance at love or-” 

 

“...I know first hand, Castiel. There would have only been suffering.” Dean breathed trying to keep walking but Castiel’s hand stopped him. 

 

“...” Castiel stared at him softly, not needing to ask for Dean to continue, To have him explain more. He knew him. He knew him well. 

 

“...When my father died...it killed my mother.” Dean breathed not looking at him. “My father had died from a horrible winter. He was one of many to die from the sicknesses that came from the coldest winter. My mother could only watch him die. You see. He was a demigod, but was not made correctly, not like you. Despite how hard my mother tried to make him immortal. He was still human…” Castiel said nothing but squeezed Dean’s hand. 

 

“...I watched my mother lose herself in grief.” Dean breathed. “The only relief she found was the day the human’s came into my forest and killed her tree, the first tree…” Castiel’s eyes widened, the first death the one that caused Dean to curse the land. 

  
_ The leader of the village needing more than just fallen branches to build homes for the growing population...and cut down the first tree. With the tree's life gone however, it had unknowingly taken the life of one of the beings, whose soul was connected to it. _

 

Dean had lost his mother? Yet still granted mercy to the humans? Castiel couldn’t imagine his pain. 

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Long ago**

  
  
  


_ “Mommy!” The ten year old boy laughed as he bolted towards their home, carrying a small leaf. “Look! I grew my first flower!” Dean bolted under the covering smiling, as his mother laid quiet and lifelessly. Crowley looked at the boy with sadness. A nymph cried next to him, his mother's handmaiden. “...Mommy?”  _

 

_ “Dean. Come with me.” Crowley limped moving to usher the boy out.  _

 

_ “Mommy?!” Dean tried to look past him. “Mommy! Wake up! Please, Mommy!” Dean started to cry as he was lead out of the room. “MOOOOOOMMMMY!”  _

 

_ ____________________________________________________________________ _

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Now**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel felt tears sliding down his eyes, as he held Dean’s hand tightly. Dean said nothing, but did not let go of his hand. 

 

“...Come with me.” Dean spoke as he moved, Castiel following him unable to speak as he rubbed his tears with the back of his hand.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean walked him towards a large tree in the middle of the forest, Helping Castiel over the large branches, he was careful of him in the travel. Dean stopped at he stood before it, Castiel’s eyes slid over the tree. It was beautiful, large and gorgeous, you could lose yourself in it. 

 

“This is my tree.” Dean confessed as Castiel’s eyes moved to him. “It’s an Wisteria tree.” Castiel slowly looked back to the tree and the bare branches, he reached a hand to it. “You wouldn’t know now, but it use to have beautiful  lilac  flowers….It hasn’t bloomed in years.”

 

“It’s beautiful.” Castiel confessed sliding his hand down the trunk when a piece of the trunk came off at the touch. Castiel yelped at the small piece of wood. “I-I am SO sorry!” Castiel held the piece as Dean took it from him with a loving sigh. “Do you got glue?! O-Or gum?! Maybe we can put it back?!” Castiel panicked.

 

“I gotta better idea.” Dean hummed sticking his hand in a hole in the tree, he turned away from castiel messing with something once he yanked it out of the knot. “Close your eyes.” 

 

Castiel eyed him before he closed his eyes, taking a soft breath. Dean slid something onto his neck. Castiel opened his eyes looking down at a old piece of jewelry on his neck. Castiel paused looking over the necklace that now held the piece of wood as a center piece.

 

“It use to be my father's.” Dean eyed the chain lovingly. 

 

“Dean I can’t accept this.” Castiel choked out trying to take it off. “This is too important I-”

 

“Well, I won’t let you give it back. Besides, it looks good on you.” Dean smiled softly as Castiel eyed the chain and the beautiful tree piece. 

 

“...Thank you.” Castiel accepted the gift, sliding his hand over the old piece of wood, beautiful in its own right to someone who understood. Dean watched him for a few moments Castiel’s eyes sliding up to look at his eyes. “...You really trust me enough to see your tree?” 

 

“Of course not.” Dean teased, moving to walk around the tree. “I came to show you, yours.” 

 

Castiel paused at that. He...had a tree? Castiel followed him quickly to see Dean’s tree curved around beautiful Angel Oak. Castiel glanced up at the beautiful tree taking in how it curled around Dean’s as though holding it protectively. His tree had beautiful moss on it’s branches. Castiel let out a shaky breath as Dean looked up at the tree.

 

“It started growing eighteen years ago.” Dean confessed leaning against his own tree, looking up at the closeness of the tree. “That’s right when I started to give up hope. Most trees are evenly spaced apart, to allow them to grow and prosper but...I know when I noticed this tree growing I knew this wasn’t a coincidence.” Dean softly glanced up at Castiel’s tree, Castiel eyed the trees before he paused noticing something on Deans.

 

“I thought you said your tree hasn’t bloomed in a while?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded. 

 

“It only ever bloomed one flower, and never bloomed again.” Dean commented with a sad sigh moving to him. “I’m sure my tree would have been beautiful to see to it’s potential.” 

 

“I don’t think you have to wait long.” Castiel hummed pointing it at his tree, Dean gave a confused look before looking back to see a beautiful purple flower on of the branches that was connected to Castiel’s. Dean’s face looked in awe, as Castiel took his arm holding it in his arm. “I wonder if this is a sign of things to come.” 

 

“...What of sign?” Dean breathed, as Castiel moved to cup his face. 

 

“A good one...one where you and the nymphs never have to live in fear again.” Castiel spoke with confidence.

 

“That sounds too good to be true.” Dean shook his head moving away but castiel took his hand again. 

 

“It’s not Dean.” Castiel pressed kisses to Dean’s knuckles, Dean sighed. “Please. They are scared. They don’t understand. You just have to talk to them.” 

 

“To whom, the humans?” Dean scoffed, pulling his hand away.

 

“Dean. Please.” Castiel spoke. “You have isolated yourself for so long.” 

 

“I have?! Who put up the wall?! YOU!” Dean snapped. 

 

“They were scared. They wanted to keep peace. They thought by keeping everyone out they could keep another death from happening.” Castiel explained. “They didn’t want to cause more issue and it work didn’t it? No other Nymphs have died. They have kept their side of the deal. They even brought me to you….” 

 

Dean paused at that relaxing slightly, Castiel sighed lovingly noticing how easy just bringing himself up to Dean made Dean cave. Castiel walked over pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s lips, cupping his face once again he looked Dean into the eyes.

 

“I will talk to them.” Castiel spoke.

 

“No, It’s too dangerous. I just got you, I don’t want to lose you.” Dean shook his head but Castiel pressed kisses to calm him.

 

“Dangerous?” Castiel breathed lovingly nuzzling Dean. “They will listen to me, my love, because I have no reason to lie. You forget, I am one of them…” Castiel held Dean softly, Dean tensed at the affectionate name Castiel had given him. 

 

“M….My love?” Dean repeated as Castiel blushed softly looking up at him, before intertwining their hands.

 

“...I want to help you both. I want to make the world a safer and better place.” Castiel blushed before placing his hand on Dean’s stomach. “When we finally bring our first child into the world, I want them to know your world...and mine.” Castiel breathed. “I am a demigod. Just like you. We can’t shut out your father's and my world...don’t you want to see the world your father once knew?” Dean said nothing as he softly nodded. 

 

“Alright.” Dean hesitated softly pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You win.” Castiel softly smiled at that. “...I want to believe in your world of peace, and I will support your decision to intermediate but I ask only one thing.” 

 

“Anything.” Castiel beamed, as Dean looked him very seriously in the eye. 

 

“You will not tell anyone about you being a demigod.” Dean stated. “You must promise to never mention of your tree or show of your powers. You must promise me to never speak of it. It is the only way I will let you leave this forest.” Dean brushed a thumb against his cheek. “It is the only way I will be sure of your safety.” Castiel took in Dean’s words before softly nodding. Dean pressed his forehead on Castiel's for a moment of intimacy.

 

“Thank you for trusting me.” Castiel breathed against his lips. 

 

“Thank you for loving me.” Dean repeated smiling against the breath. “...I can’t wait to start a family with you.” Dean held his hand obviously happy beyond belief looking into Castiel’s eyes. 

 

“Who said we have to wait to try?” Castiel breathed as Dean seemed taken back moving his head back slightly. 

 

“I’m sorry, did I have a stroke?” Dean asked, as Castiel slid his hand down his chest humming slightly. 

 

“Does this feel like a stroke?” Castiel breathed pressing the god back against his tree, he eyed his lips before he pressed a easy kiss against his lips. Dean moaned in surprise his hands, hesitantly moving to hold Castiel’s shoulders. Castiel smiled into kiss, letting the multiple kisses continue happily. Castiel’s fingers moving to untie the loincloth, letting it fall to the floor with a easy wipe of his hand. He would be lying if he didn’t think about doing that for a bit. 

 

“A-Are we really doing this?” Dean panted into the lustful kisses. 

 

“Unless you want to stop.” Castiel felt Dean’s hands try at his buttons with no luck, so Castiel took over. 

 

“I just...Can’t believe this is happening. I...I love you so much.” Dean whispered as he pressed back needy kisses against Castiel’s lips. Castiel ripping off his own shirt before pressing Dean back against the tree harder. Dean moaned, as Castiel’s hands experimentally touched his skin. Taking his time to smear every bit of paint on Dean’s body in his reach. 

 

“I love you so much more.” Castiel mouthed into the kiss, he quickly undid his own jeans, taking off his underwear and pants with uncoordinated excited hands. Dean watched the man trying to be smooth, hopping around trying to get them off. He really in love with this idiot. Dean watched affectionately, biting at his bottom lip to hold off laughter as Castiel fell onto his butt scrambling to get it off and save himself from embarrassment.

 

“What made you change your mind?” Dean asked as Castiel stood, brushing off the leaves off his ass.

 

“Hm?” Castiel asked. 

 

“What made you want to do this?” Dean asked as Castiel moved to him again, pressing against Dean. Dean looked him in the eyes, as Castiel leaned down pressing kisses against his lips easily.

 

“Because you’re scared I won’t come back, but yet you are letting me go.” Castiel mumbled against his kiss. “That’s when I knew I wanted nothing less than you, a man who trusts me. A man who loved me without condition…” Castiel moved down, kissing down his chest. Dean let out a shaky breath, Castiel pressed a kiss to the gods cock. “Besides, You will too busy caring for your growing belly than to miss me.” 

 

Dean moaned, as Castiel took him into his mouth. Dean’s hands moved to grip Castiel’s hair, Castiel felt so confident, sure of himself. He was always so indecisive, he was always so nervous to make a decision about anything. However, when it came to Dean. All his brain could think was...Yes! Gods yes! Fuck, I got fucking so lucky with him. 

 

Castiel took his time to pleasure the god, thankful for every porn and every sex ed class for not allowing him to go into this blind. Dean looked so beautiful, his eyes full of inexperienced pleasure. God, how could dean look this sexy? 

 

“C-Cas-” Dean whimpered but Castiel was ready for it. Castiel wasn’t sure if he could swallow it all, so he allowed it to fill his mouth swallowing as he pulled back allowing the last bits of cum to splash onto his face. Dean looked embarrassed but Castiel smiled up at him, before standing. 

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Dean moved to clean his face with his hand, as Castiel looked at him with loving eyes, Once Dean had finished cleaning his face to the best of his ability he noticed how Castiel was looking at him. Dean paused slowly lowering his hand, watching Castiel look at him. Castiel slowly leaned down pressing him back into a loving kiss, Dean kissed back just as easy. Feeling Castiel lifted Dean pressing him back against the tree, as Dean let out a shaky breath. 

 

Castiel’s fingers digging into his thighs made him suck in air, as Castiel broke the kiss to look Dean in the eyes. Watching Dean’s reaction as he positioned himself at his hole. Dean let out a nervous breath, Castiel pressing a kiss to his nose before Castiel moved to enter him. Dean whimpered only a second, Castiel using his healing in the process of taking the god virginity. Leaving the god nothing but pleasure. 

 

Dean gasped looking into Castiel’s eyes, as Castiel smiled back lovingly, adjusting to the new feeling. 

 

“Did I just make a god speechless?” Castiel hummed moving to press kisses to the gods neck. 

 

“Don’t get cocky.” Dean panted letting himself enjoy it. 

 

“Oh I am.” Castiel pulled back pressing him into a kiss, Dean moaned, wrapping his arms tightly around Castiel’s neck. The feeling of Castiel slowly start to move made Dean shiver in pleasure. Castiel’s tongue teasing Dean’s bottom lip, which he opened his mouth letting the feeling of his lover slid against his tongue. 

 

They weren’t loud, they weren’t making anything beyond them happening. Castiel expected the ground to shake or the world to know, Dean and Castiel were in love. However, this moment. Just them. The littlest whimpers, the softest words of love, and the sound of pleasure for their ears only made Castiel want this moment to end. 

 

Dean’s body was beautiful covered in sweat, gripping onto Castiel so tight Castiel could feel his nails leaving marks into his back. Castiel’s thrusts we rough and needy, wanting to make Dean whimper the most beautiful moans. How could he ever want this to end? However, he wasn’t prepared for a long sex session, especially for his first time. Castiel could feel himself growing close. 

 

“Dean...I-I’m close.” Castiel whispered against the hickey’s he left of the gods skin. Dean said nothing as he started to roll his own hips needingly on Castiel. Castiel groaned unable to help himself, allowing one last deep thrust before he felt himself start to cum. Dean felt Castiel’s hands grip him tightly, Dean arched his back the cum filling him. Dean shook at his own orgasm. Both taking a moment to enjoy the end of their orgasm. Dean was the first to move, looking down he watched cum sliding down Castiel’s cock. Castiel panted sliding a freehand down to press the cum back against Dean’s hole. Dean shivered at that, allowing Castiel to touch his body however he felt fit. 

 

When Castiel finally pulled out, Dean closed his legs tightly, letting Castiel place him onto the ground. Dean watched lovingly, as Castiel made sure Dean was comfortable. 

 

“Y-You should sit back with your hips up.” Castiel dotted over him. “Just for a better chance.” Dean nodded allowing Castiel to fix his position till satisfied. 

 

“You sound nervous.” Dean hummed, rubbing his lower belly.

 

“I’m just...excited…Like i’m about to go to disneyland.” Castiel choked out happily, Dean didn’t understand the reference, but didn’t say anything but watch him lovingly. “Do you need anything?” Castiel pressed kisses to his lips, making hard for Dean to talk.

 

“I’m kinda sticky?” Dean commented, as Castiel stood quickly. 

 

“I’ll bathe you! Stay there!” Castiel kissed him again before he slid up his jeans and boxers and bolted towards the lake. 

 

“Cas! You don’t have to! Cas!” Dean laughed lovingly, watching him go. 

 

His smile faded slightly when the wind picked up, he glanced towards the bushes. His eyes searching for something anything to explain his..feeling of being watched when ruffling in bushes grabbed his attention. Dean eyed it tense and ready to fight, when a small mixed puppy came running out of the woods. Dean relaxed as the small puppy blinked at him, before running over. The god held a hand out a hand which the puppy moved to licking happily. 

 

“Dean I got the-” Castiel held his shirt filled with water, glad for once he wasn’t wearing one of Dean’s father’s expensive old clothes. “...Water?” 

 

“Look how friendly this guy is.” Dean smiled, as Castiel kneeled down. 

 

“Is that a wolf?” Castiel asked, as Dean looked at him. 

 

“No silly, this is a pug. I use to obtain strays all the time coming into my forest, so I wouldn’t be surprised for the different breeds of domesticated animals.” Dean commented picking up the puppy, but Castiel still looked at him confused. “How have you never seen a pug before?” Castiel said nothing softly reaching for the pug, letting the dog touch him. Dean watched him sadly. “Didn’t you ever have a pet?”

 

“I had a robot Canine.” Castiel commented smiling down at the dog. “Everyone gets one on their tenth birthday.” 

 

“...No one gets real ones?” Dean asked sadly.

 

“Not that I know of...I never even knew they existed.” Castiel smiled. Dean eyed him, his thoughts to the human world and how little he knew of it...Now that he thought about it, how long had it been since a domestic animal had wandered into here? “Can I keep him?” 

 

Dean glanced around for a sign of his parents, but there was no sign of one. Dean softly nodded as Castiel took the puppy, handing Dean the wet T-shirt. Dean started to clean himself, watching the puppy licking Castiel’s face. Dean relaxed against the tree, watching him affectionately. 

 

“Let’s name him, Woods.” Castiel commented before the sound of celebrations a bit away made them look. 

 

“That must be Lucifer and Michael’s mating celebration.” Dean stated as Castiel stood holding the puppy close, before helping Dean up. “We shouldn’t miss it.”

 

“But I just want to be with you and woods.” Castiel pouted. 

 

“We have plenty of time to enjoy our own mating a little later.” Dean pressed a kiss to his cheek. “But as gods of the forest we must publically give our blessing to the couple.” 

 

“Such as the duties of gods.” Castiel scoffed, Dean hummed. 

 

“Welcome to the boring part of godhood.” Dean took his hand. “Besides, I’m sure you want to change.” 

 

“...Maybe we can squeeze in a bath.” Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s neck. 

 

“Maybe.” Dean laughed lovingly, watching as Woods tried to lick Dean as well. Dean smiled softly as Castiel lead them back towards the village. Both missing the fog that rolled into the area, a deer ran into the clearing, looking around before it took in a couple breaths of fog. The deer’s eyes rolled into the back of it’s head as it passed out hitting the ground. Followed by a couple birds and a squirrel in a matter of seconds any animals who inhaled the mysterious fog passed out unable to warn the others of the coming mysterious fog. 

  
  
  
  



	7. The sad goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

“Lucifer! You didn’t!” Sam gasped in surprise as Lucifer blushed holding Michael’s hand. He was slightly embarrassed by his new appearance. 

 

“...I did.” Lucifer squeezed michael’s hand as the buck beamed. “It was the only way we can live our lives together…I don’t regret it one bit.” 

 

“Good, because you look six times better now than you ever did before.” Cain laughed, Lucifer shoved him lightly. 

 

“Shove it.” Lucifer laughed, as Sam moved to touch Lucifer’s face, wanting to feel the scales on his reptile sections of his face. “Hey, now.”

 

“Sorry, I’m just...so amazed…” Sam spoke digging through his bag. “Seeing a human transform. Defies...all logic. Mind if I take some blood samples?” 

 

“Later Curious George, this is like my wedding.” Lucifer laughed.

 

“Sorry, Sorry.” Sam moved to put his bag down as Gabriel walked up looking startled.

 

“...Lucifer?” Gabriel spoke, Lucifer couldn’t help but flinch at his gaze. Looking at him like Lucifer ate children in from of him. Lucifer felt Michael squeeze his hand, Lucifer’s attention turned to him. He knew this might not go well with some people...what he was now. Would his parents react the same way? Disgusted? He didn’t give one thought to it. 

 

Would he regret this choice if they hated him? Were scared of him? 

 

Fear filled him but the second Michael’s worried eyes met his, he...knew he made the right choice. To be with someone as beautiful as Michael, heart and soul. 

 

“Gabriel, please. Don’t cause a fight-” Sam moved to interject but Lucifer was already speaking.

 

“Yes, Gabriel. It’s me.” Lucifer turned to Gabriel with confidence. “If you are going to say anything negative then I would appreciate it if you leave.” Lucifer stated, as Gabriel seemed taken back. 

 

“...Do you think that badly of me…?” Gabriel spoke. “That...I would cause a fight?”

 

“You’re judgy.” Lucifer stated.

 

“What?” Gabriel was taken back by that.

 

“He’s right, babe, you are a bit judgy.” Sam stated holding himself shyly.

 

“Do you think that too?” Gabriel turned to cain who chuckled.

“It’s always been ‘your way or the highway’ kid.” Cain laughed. “Half the reason you and lucifer always butted heads. You think you know best.” 

 

“One, I take personal offense.” Gabriel spoke frowning. “And two!” He moved to hug him. “If you’re happy, I’m happy.” Gabriel stated as Lucifer hesitantly hugged back. “...I don’t care if you’re into beastiality or whatever-”

 

“GABE!” All three stated with a annoyed sigh, Lucifer pulling back as Gabriel raised his hands.

 

“What?” Gabriel asked confused with a laugh. Michael glanced up, as the nymphs started to speak in their language, as all of them started to bow. Michael stayed standing however, happily holding onto Lucifer’s arm. However, he stood up straight with pride.

 

_ Ray mee meetee! Ray mee meetee! _

 

“What are they saying?” Gabriel asked looking at them bow.

 

“...They said...The gods come?” Lucifer blinked, as Sam turned to him. 

 

“You can understand them now?” Sam gasped happily.

 

“Y-...Yeah…?” Lucifer blinked at his new understanding of a new language. “It’s...weird. I understand them but it confuses me...Kind of like...someone speaking very fast and you having to try to understand them.”

 

“It will get better.” Dean’s voice made them turn, as Dean smiled at them. Castiel holding his arm, he smiled at them. “Your mind is still adapting. Soon you won’t even notice the difference.” 

 

“That sounds fantastic actually.” Lucifer stated holding one of his ears to keep the repeated sound of the nymphs whispering from giving him a headache. Dean gave a soft smile, before turning to look at Michael.

 

“Michael, you look radiant in your ceremonial paint.” Dean stated, as Michael blushed at the compliment from the god. 

 

“Thank you my lord.” Michael bowed, touching the flowers wrapped around his flowers. 

 

“I bless you with both with happiness.” Dean bowed his head back, as Michael sucked in air with pride. Dean bowing to the mated couple was always a right of passage. It meant the world to them to be bowed to. Michael gripped Lucifer’s arm with giddiness. 

 

“T-Thank you.” Michael beamed, as he looked to Castiel who paused at his stare.

 

“I-I-...” Castiel choked out. 

 

“It is your turn to bless them, love.” Dean spoke squeezing his hand. 

 

“O-Oh…” Castiel looked at Dean. “...What do I say?”

 

“...What you feel about this union.” Dean smiled affectionately. 

 

“...I blessed you...with…” Castiel spoke nervously glancing at both of them. Castiel focused on them, as time just seemed to slow. Like a vision of something….it came and went, and he just...knew the word. “...Snow.” The two gave blinking looks to each other. No one else knew what he meant, but Lucifer and Michael bowed their heads respectfully and Castiel bowed back. 

 

Castiel felt Dean leading him away, as they walked towards the throne, which Dean took a seat without hesitation. Castiel froze as he stared at the throne.

 

“What does he think he is now?” Gabriel joked crossing his arms as Castiel hesitantly moved to sit at the throne. “Gandi or something?” 

 

“...Do you even know who Gandhi is?” Sam scoffed, looking at Gabriel.

 

“...A king?” Gabriel asked as Sam gave him an annoyed look. 

 

“I don’t know why I love such a idiot.” Sam chuckled, as Gabriel pressed him into a loving kiss.

 

Castiel took a relaxed breath, as he sat in the throne, looking at all the nymphs who stared at him with affection and love. This...was all new to Castiel….Castiel felt Dean take his hand. 

 

“May the celebration begin!” Dean called as the nymphs cheered, before crowding around Lucifer and Michael, when a hard sound of collapse made them turn. Dean stood, but Castiel pulled him close as the Nymphs started to panic. Dark green mist came through the forest, if it touched the nymphs, it made them collapse. “Nymphs! Follow me!” Dean handed Woods the puppy, to Castiel. 

 

Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand as they all followed Dean into the largest tree Dean called home, One safely under the tree, Dean held his hands up as a small white light filled the air. It rained small light from it, forming a shield around the tree. When the fog hit it, it rolled over the shield, and carried on through the forest, covering the shield in it’s thick fog. 

 

Nymphs were crying, some were distressed needing medical attention, others relieved on being spared from it. Dean watched the thick fog with worry, as Castiel took his hand. 

 

“I never seen fog like this.” Dean breathed, the puppy whimpered licking at Castiel’s hands.

 

“It’s because it’s not fog.” Lucifer spoke, as Dean turned.

 

“...They are attacking.” Dean whispered. “...Aren’t they.”

 

“They haven’t...heard from us in a while...They might think you killed us.” Sam spoke holding himself. “...The fog is a slow acting poison….it was the backup plan if we failed to come back.” 

 

“W-What?!” Castiel choked out. “How could you guys forget to tell anyone that detail?!”

 

“We are sorry.” Gabriel sighed. “We thought we would have more time. They technically did this earlier then planned.”

 

“...” Dean said nothing, but Castiel knew better. He handed the pug to Gabriel.

 

“Let me go out and talk to them! Please! Before you do anything rash!” Castiel put a hand on his chest. “Please! You promised you would trust me!” Dean remained quiet before he sighed. 

 

“...I will make safe points for the animals and nymphs in my forest. I will start a care wing for the ones injured, but I will not make peace unless an antidote is given.” Dean spoke, as he turned to look at Castiel. “...If a nymph dies, there will not be peace. Take your humans and try to make your peace, I will save the innocent your kind has made suffer.” Dean threatened as Castiel felt Dean walk past him, the confiscated soldier's supplies appeared in the place he once stood.

 

Castiel watched him sadly as Dean disappeared transporting from the safe zone. He wanted to go with him, to protect him and...the baby he could be carrying. Dean would do what he needed to do, safely. Castiel trusted he would but...he loved him enough to worry. 

 

“...Cas.” Sam spoke as Castiel turned to him. Sam gave him a sad smile. “I’ll take you to the base.” 

 

“Thank you.” Castiel breathed sadly, looking out into the fog. Cain walked over, a handkerchief over his nose and mouth, now equipped with with his army bag, and gun. He held out a gas mask to Castiel who hesitantly took it. 

 

“Cain, just take mine.” Lucifer spoke walking over. “I can’t come anyways.” Lucifer held it to him, as Castiel put on his on.

 

“No mean to disrespect, Lucifer. As your second in command, now that you have left our good military. I believe it’s best to keep yours. Incase something goes wrong. It will be better to have a backup plan don’t you think?” Cain beamed as Lucifer hesitantly nodded.

 

“...Okay.” Lucifer nodded with , as Sam grabbed for his gear.

 

“Let’s go gabe, We got ourselves a long hike back and limited time to complete it.” Cain spoke, as Gabriel hesitated. “Gabe?” 

 

“I’ll stay here. They might need help if things escalate.” Gabriel spoke, as Cain nodded. 

 

“Good thinking, Alright boys.” Cain spoke cocking his gun. “Head out.” Castiel paused looking back at the direction Dean disappeared in, he rubbed the necklace containing Dean’s bark. He was worried. The idea of being apart from Dean was heartbreaking. But he needed to go to the humans, he needed to get the antidote to the infected. He needed to stop a total war.

 

“I’ll be back as fast as I can.” Castiel whispered to no one in particular, before he moved after Cain and Sam. Gabriel hesitated, his eyes looked down to the ground his face looking hopeless. Gripping the weapon he turned to Lucifer and Michael. 

 

“...I’m going to scout for others.” Gabriel spoke, as Woods the puppy whimpered. He placed him on the floor before moving to his stuff putting on the mask. “We lost many in the fog, and...if someone dies before they can stop this, it would have been for not.” Lucifer grabbed his arm. 

 

“...Be careful.” Lucifer spoke. “There might be a team in place. Keep to the shadows.” Gabriel nodded, before walking outside of the protection and into the fog. Lucifer hesitantly grabbed for his own weapon, as Michael’s hand on his shoulder made him turn. Michael looked worried, with fear. “...Care for the sick.” Lucifer pressed a loving kiss on michael’s lips before he stood at the door prepared to fight if necessary, he cocked the gun. Causing many of the peaceful nymphs to glance at him with slight fear, not of him….but of what to come. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean searched the fog unaffected by it, he could feel the fear, and pain in the forest. He stopped seeing a dead deer, way too late for the small creature. He touched it’s neck to make sure there is no pulse, and he shakes his head sadly before standing. This was the place moments before where Dean and Castiel… Dean touched his lower stomach. Would there be a war? Would he have to fight a war? Could he? Perfect timing on trying for a baby, huh?

 

Dean shook his head, he stood as he heard a groan somewhere in the distance. 

 

“D-...Dean?” A voice called weakly.

 

“...Cr-Crowley!” Dean cried out his face full of worry and pain, he bolted towards his tree where the old hedgehog laid against Dean’s tree weak and pale. Dean moved to the slouched man, cupping his face. Crowley’s body weakly gasping, as Dean swallowed trying to keep it together as the man who was like a father to him weakly clung to life. “P-Please Stay with me! I-I’ll get you to the safe house-” Dean moved to pick him up but Crowley’s hand on his chest stopped him from getting close. Dean paused when he noticed Crowley’s other hand cupped protectively over something under his hand on the ground.

 

“Ca….re….ful.” Crowley wheezes. “...It’s only a wee one….hasn’t even planted roots.” Dean paused at the words, as crowley pulled his hand back weakly to see a small mound of ground. The ground had darkened in a small circle, meaning a seed had taken route. Dean stared at the small mound that laid only inches from Dean and Castiel’s. Dean touched his stomach as he covered his mouth, choked out a sob of happiness. Normally the assign midwives would go and mark the spots of new trees, to keep others from trampling the new life. “I only wish...I’d be around to meet them.” 

 

“....but I remember you….When I found your seedling all those years ago...” Crowley coughed roughly into his his fingers falling away from the seed, blood spilling into his hands, as Dean shook his head no. “...I loved you even then...and this one…? I love...just as much....”

 

“You’ll be fine! You’ll be okay!” Dean sobbed as he tried to hold him, why did he let Castiel leave?! Why wasn’t he blessed with healing?!

 

“Dean?” A voice made Dean turn to see Gabriel. 

 

“G-Gabriel?” Dean cried, as Gabriel rushed to crowley’s side, he took off his gas mask. Gabriel held his breath pressing the mask against Crowley’s face in hopes to buy some time. In hopes to buy some time, Crowley’s hand moved to cover the seed protectively as he started to seize, coughing blood into the mask before his body violently before his body started to go still and lifeless. Gabriel pulled off his gun before moving to give CPR to crowley.

 

“Come on, old man!” Gabriel spoke his lungs burned with the poison, pressing roughly on crowley’s chest. Trying to get him to breath, trying to keep his heart pounding. “Come on!”

 

“Gabriel! Enough!” Dean yelled, trying to keep from breaking down. His eyes sliding over the man who raised him, cared for him...The only family Dean had left...was gone.

 

“No! COME ON OLD MAN! LIVE!” Gabriel snapped. “I’m not letting you die! I’m not letting my friends down! The stupid kid believes in peace...and god damn it I want to too! So lucifer can be happy! So Cain can! So Sam and I can live in peace and go to stupid paris-!”

 

“Gabriel…” Dean spoke sadly touching his hand after Gabriel had tried for a good three minutes. “...Enough.” Gabriel’s eyes looked to Dean’s calm face. Gabriel said nothing, moving to sit he sadly looked over Crowley’s body. Gabriel covered his own face, before taking his hand away with a sad obviously upset sigh.

 

“...I’m sorry.” Gabriel whispered, before lightly starting to cough.

 

“So am I.” Dean moved to take off the mask, he sadly closed Crowley’s eyes. “He was a good man...Took me in, you know? Let me be a kid a bit longer…” Dean softly cleaned the blood from the mask he handed it to Gabriel. “Please be safe and hold out till Castiel comes back with a cure.”

 

Gabriel hesitantly took the mask, sliding it back on his face, his eyes watching Dean sadly look at him.

 

“...Does that mean...you won’t attack?” Gabriel asked as Dean held himself. 

 

“If there is to be a war…” Dean spoke. “...I will have no part in starting it.” Gabriel looked at him, watching Dean pull his knees to his chest. “...I trust Castiel when he said the humans are just scared…and I want to believe they will stop when they realize there is no fight to be had... we have nothing to fight over.” 

 

“That’s where you are wrong.” A cocking gun made them turn as Dean as a back of a gun was slammed into the gods head. Knocking Dean unconscious he hit the ground hard, blood pouring from his temple. A man stood over them, smirking as he looked at Gabriel who slowly tried to reach for his gun when the gun pressed against his temple stopped him. “You were suppose to be a good soldier and tell me where his tree was. Yet you disobeyed. I had to find it all by myself.” The man yanked off gabriel’s mask coldly.

 

“Hard to believe you would leave your little tower of safety, You fucking ninja turtle-” Gabriel groaned as the man broke his nose with his gun. “You broke my nose! Fuck!” Gabriel’s nose gushed blood. “It’s not my fault you are too dumb to get my references-” Gabriel screamed as  Raphael shot into his knees. Gabriel whimpered. “Friends don’t shoot friends...” 

 

“I never liked you much.” Raphael grabbed Gabriel tugging him away from the tree and shoved him against another tree across from Dean’s.

 

“I was...being funny….you prick.” Gabriel panted, as Raphael cracked his own neck looking down at Gabriel.

 

“...You like games? Then let’s play one shall we.” Raphael whistled as the sound of a chainsaw roared from the forest. Two soldiers with chainsaws came from the forest, Gabriel’s eyes looked in fear. Knowing he could do nothing to stop it, not with two shattered knees. “Let’s play...Do you like Castiel.” Raphael nodded as the man started up their chainsaws, silent except for the moving lights on the chainsaw and the moving silent blade. “See, your good friend Castiel...well….That guy's got a tree too.” 

 

Castiel...had a tree?

 

“Now, I’m willing to be generous. I’m willing to give you a chance to win.” Raphael smirked touching Dean’s tree. “You must guess which is Castiel’s tree correctly, and I will only chop down Dean’s. If you guess incorrectly, I’ll chop them both down...” 

 

“....but...he’s...just a kid…” Gabriel paled as Raphael smiled. “...H-...He has nothing to do wit-”

 

“...I remember when you were once a kid.” Raphael eyed him. “Back when you were a rookie...I made you into my little play thing...before I let you go for a better toy… He cried less when I played with him. Maybe if you get it wrong...maybe I’ll shoot you...I’ll keep him around...he would be fun to play with.” Gabriel shook at the memory, looking at him with fear and feelings gabriel always kept deep inside under lame jokes. 

 

“Now that I got your attention…” Raphael smirked as Gabriel held his breath. “Ready to play?”

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel jogged through the woods, they were trying to beat the fog, trying to save Dean. When they got to the edge of the forest. Castiel glanced up in surprise at the wall he never thought he would see again. A wall that had watched him grow up, the wall that had made him its prisoner….Castiel hated to admit how much he loved this wall at the second. 

 

“HELLO!” Castiel called to the wall. 

 

“Kid, we have to assess the situation!” Cain whispered but Castiel started to call out again.

 

“Cas!” Sam spoke as Castiel breathed out obviously upset. “Stop! You can get us all killed!” 

 

“W-We have to hurry!” Castiel panicked. “W-We have to get them to stop the fog and get the antidote!” 

 

“We can’t help them if we are dead-” Sam stated as a voice made them look up.

 

“Sam?! Is that you?!” A girl spoke as Sam glanced up at the sniper perch. Oh. The girl looked happily down at him, sam awkwardly waved.

 

“...Hi ruby.” Sam let out a hesitant laugh.

 

“Who's that?” Castiel asked.

 

“My stalker.” Sam spoke awkwardly. 

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay! I thought you died!” Ruby spoke. 

 

“Nope.” Sam laughed nervously. “Hey can...you let us out.”

 

“Sure.” Ruby turned to call to someone but stopped. “...still single?”

 

“...Technically?” Sam shrugged not sure how to answer that. 

 

“OPEN THE GATE!” Ruby quickly turned. The gate opened as Cain and Sam exchanged looks. Castiel moved to walk in, Sam and Cain moved to follow as Ruby smiles climbing down. “Hey…” Ruby fixed her hair looking at sam.

 

“Where’s Raphael?” Cain spoke getting between them.

 

“Gone.” Ruby sighed rolling her eyes. “He went to handle the god.” 

 

“Handle?” Sam spoke. 

 

“You know.” Ruby slid her finger against her skin, signalling the cutting of neck. “Getting rid of the pest.” 

 

“Cain.” Sam spoke with worry, as Castiel broke into screams, falling to his knees. Clutching his head as he screamed in pain. “Cas?!” Clouds started thickening over head, everyone glanced up over head, as Castiel’s screams stopped. Thunder sounded, everyone so focused on that, that no one noticed Castiel stand. “C-” Sam turned and Castiel was suddenly gone. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


The tree fell with a harsh slam, knocking the ground with a low groan. Hitting very few trees as it fell, the ground shook with the hit. Raphael smirked at his triumph. The threat of the god gone, the forest was there’s. They would make millions selling off bits of nature for top dollars. A real tree? Priceless, he could slap on any price on it he saw fit. Taking what he wanted before giving it to the government. 

 

Raphael glanced at the dead god watching the blood sliding from his mouth, not feeling the presence behind him, as Castiel now stood behind Raphael. The soldiers relaxing after the chopping of the tree, waiting for the fog to clear. They have done what they needed with the god dead, they could easily kill off the nymphs. They were already celebrating their victory. They had won. 

 

“Once the fog clears, we will shoot the nymphs, and take some of the spoils for our efforts.” Raphael laughed as a soldiers turned to speak to him, when they noticed the man standing next to him. 

 

“RAPHAEL!” The man choked out trying to grab for his gun, Raphael looked confused noticing their looks, before he turned trying to shoot the man. Castiel however already snatched his throat gripping it tightly. Raphael choked out as the men started to shoot at Castiel, but Castiel didn’t react. His once blue eyes now red, as he gripped Raphael’s throat so tightly he could feel the bones threatening to crack.

 

Castiel’s mate was dead.

 

_ His _ mate.

 

Castiel turned now actually noticing the annoying stream of bullets, he waved his hand and the soldiers broke down dropping their guns and sobbing on all their emotions being forced onto them by Castiel. 

 

He wanted them dead! 

 

He wanted them all  **DEAD!**

 

But as Raphael started to grow weak in his arms, Castiel let him go. Raphael coughed roughly holding his throat, as tears filled Raphael’s eyes. Castiel made him realize what he had done, gave him the guilt of what he had done. 

 

“W-What...What…” Raphael looked down into his hands. “What have I done?!” Raphael broke into loud sobs, shaking and holding his head. All the things he had done. All the people he hurt. 

 

“C….Ca...s…” Gabriel spoke as Castiel stared down at Dean’s dead body. Castiel hesitantly turned as Gabriel pause when he felt a wave of warmth hit him, Gabriel felt his legs heal and his nose. Gabriel blinked in surprise as he touched his nose. Was Castiel the one that healed him last time? 

 

Castiel fell to his knees, scooping Dean into his arms, and held him. Castiel’s loud sobs broke as he rocked the man he loved. Gabriel could only watch in sadness as Castiel begged Dean to wake up, begged him to open his eyes. Crying for the man he loved and the child that would never be born…. 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**One week later**

  
  
  


Sam held Gabriel’s hand as they sipped coffee in a little shop in paris. They kept a good eye on the news, learning of Castiel’s journey to peace. He had a appointment to speak to all the leaders of the United nations, to start talks of peace. They knew it would be a long journey, but the change would come. They knew Castiel would not stop till it happened and neither would they but for just right now in this moment Gabriel was focusing on his own world. Sam. 

 

“I love you.” Sam breathed pressing a kiss on Gabriel’s lips.

 

“I love you too.” Gabriel smiled kissing back, twirling the wedding ring on Sam’s finger.

  
  


_______________________________________________________

**Six months later**

  
  
  
  
  


Michael softly smiled down at the large eggs in the nest, all about the size of a basketball, this were their children. Their little babies, he knew that soon they will be born into the world. 

 

“Going to make me an omelet?” Cain teased as Michael lightly hit him before hugging him. 

 

“What are you doing here, stranger?” Michael asked. 

 

“Came to visit.” Cain spoke. “Where’s your lamer half?” 

 

“Who let you in again?” Lucifer spoke coming in, Castiel followed placing some leaves and items in preparation for the children. 

 

“You did honey bunny.” Cain laughed hugging him. “Today’s the day right?” 

 

“That’s what Castiel told me.” Lucifer spoke. 

 

“What does he know?” Cain teased, as Castiel smiled hugging him.

 

“Nice to see you too Cain.” Castiel laughed. 

 

“Now, I got a question for you.” Cain stated putting his arm around him. “If the babies are eggs, does that mean Lucifer bottomed?” Lucifer shoved him playfully. 

 

“Babe! Their hatching!” Michael choked out, as Lucifer moved to him taking his hand. They watched the eggs start to hatch, the smallest egg broke the piece off. A small head popping out of the egg, a small albino snake poked out. Tasting the air with his tongue, Michael moved to cup the snake coming out of the egg. Michael glanced down at the small snake, it nuzzled against Michael’s petting fingers. 

 

“We have a little boy.” Michael cooed. 

 

“Do...most nymphs look…-?” Cain asked.

 

“Like animals?” Michael nodded. “Yes. They start to grow and develop more humanoid as they get older. Once they reach a year they will look more human…” Michael turned to Lucifer. “What should we name him?” 

 

“Kaiden.” Lucifer moved a hand to touch the small baby snake. “I loved your choice in names.” 

 

“Kaiden…” Michael spoke to the snake, as the other started to crack. Lucifer moved to the egg, to help the child if needed. Large cracking of the egg and small noises made Lucifer grab for the child that had pretty much destroyed in seconds. In Lucifer’s hands was a small white buck who cried in noise. It’s wet fur wet and white. The parents exchanged look, remembering Castiel’s blessing on their mating day. “...Snow...” 

 

“This one's a boy too.” Lucifer spoke cradling the small deer, who nuzzled into Lucifer. “Kasey would be perfect.” 

 

“Our little twins.” Michael hummed as he nuzzled into his mate. Cain walked over to congratulate the couple as Michael placed them into the soft leaves bed Castiel and lucifer had brought. The babies laid tiredly, nuzzling into each other as Castiel watched them...with sadness. How he wished for his own to be here….

  
  


______________________________________________________

**One year later**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stared at the spot where Dean’s tree trunk once was, the base of the trunk made into a totem to remember the god. Castiel never mentioned the child they tried to conceive, the people mourned for Dean. They didn’t have to mourn a child too. That was his job. 

 

Castiel took off the piece of Dean’s tree from the necklace, kneeling down, he buried the piece next to his tree. His tree looked so lonely...Maybe now it wouldn’t. Castiel pressed a kiss to the bound, missing his with every piece of himself. 

 

He paused when laughter made him turn, he stopped seeing young elementary children human and nymph alike walking through the forest to get to school holding hands. He had established the peace and with the wall gone, the road to change had begun. 

 

“Hi Mr. God.” The children spoke as they passed. 

 

“Hi, kids.” Castiel smiled, moving to walk away when a voice stopped him.

 

“Careful mr. God.” A human child spoke, as Castiel stopped moving. Looking to where the child started to point at. A small little plant had started to sprout out of the ground, right where Castiel was about to step. “It’s just a baby.” The child turned to quickly follow after his classmate. 

 

Castiel stared down at the small little sprout that was so close to his tree, normally they wouldn’t grow that close to other trees. Castiel moved his foot away from the sprout, before placing a symbol on the ground surrounding it. He smiled softly at it, before standing. 

 

“Cas?” A voice spoke behind him, Castiel tensed. A voice he didn’t expect to hear, he started to hear the fussing of a baby. Which the voice turned to calm, tears filled Castiel’s eyes, this couldn’t be real. It couldn’t. Castiel slowly turned to see Dean, cradling a newborn baby. The baby sobbed, as Dean started to rock her. “It’s okay my love, it’s okay….sh...Daddy’s here.” 

 

Dean’s eyes moved to Castiel, as Castiel felt himself move crushing Dean and the baby into a crushing hug. Dean nuzzled into Castiel’s touch as Castiel cupped his face. Searching Dean’s face, please. They had to be real, they had to be.

 

“I must be dreaming...for you are dead.” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded. 

 

“I was...when they chopped my tree...I was nearly dead...but Castiel...The piece of wood in your necklace held my life force. A piece of my soul.” Dean touched the empty necklace on Castiel’s neck. “When you buried my tree, I was able to come back. My tree will grow once again...” 

 

“….You spared me from death….you spared us….” Dean glanced down at the little girl. “Because I was alive, our child was able to live.” Castiel’s eyes moved to the small baby girl, naked and bare, she stared up at the world. Chewing on her hands, looking up at Castiel with her bright green eyes and freckles. Castiel softly moved to touch her, she blinked up at him as he slid a touch over her soft skin. 

 

“Do you want to hold her?” Dean asked as Castiel looked at him though he would be afraid they would disappear. Dean moved to place her into his arms, and Castiel held her like she was glass. “We need a name for her.” Dean touched her cheek.

 

“...Hope.” Castiel breathed crying, The baby cooed wiggling in his hand, she yawned. Castiel’s tears spilled onto her face, as he pulled Dean into a tight hug. Holding him and afraid to let them go. 

  
  
  
  


The End

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed too! <3


End file.
